


Once We Dreamt (Spidey失憶梗)

by s5252452



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, M/M, 中篇, 劇情, 失憶梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s5252452/pseuds/s5252452
Summary: 梗概：大概是Peter忘了小蜘蛛的所有事，僅關於超級英雄部分，力量還在。而Peter也忘了Wade的一切事情。梗源自於泰戈爾的漂鳥集。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：OOC跟眾多老梗，有點無聊以及流水帳，還多了一些莫名其妙的東西
> 
> 最後感謝盎盎&淤淤&Niko一直在旁邊幫助我完成這篇！

> Once we dreamt that we were strangers.  
> We wake up to find that we were dear to each other.  
> ——泰戈爾《漂鳥集》

\--

整件事情從一早就不對勁。

先是早晨當他設定好了鬧鐘才響不到一秒鐘就被他敲爛，接著他模模糊糊撞進浴室漱洗時卻掰斷了水龍頭，當他慌慌張張徒勞地想把水柱壓回去時不小心順手又把洗手台給拆了。

更可怕的是，他發現這一切都是那麼的似曾相似。

他抱著整個洗手台衝到樓下時Aunt May只是給了他一個不諒解的眼神，她迅速地就抄起了電話打給水電工，在對方接線的中途時罵Peter為什麼又把洗手台給拆了。

請注意重點句。Aunt May用了A開頭那個單字。她說了”又”，直白來說就是他已經拆掉這可憐的東西第二遍了。

Peter最後還是發著愣被Aunt May給硬推上樓的，用她的話是說『放下你的洗手台你這暴力男孩，快去換衣服你還有課呢。』

接著他就不得不去好好思考他到底從哪時候擁有了怪力。

他知道人總會成長，他不再是高中時期那個孱弱的書呆子，他開始學會健身、去和人群接觸，不僅僅當個喜歡窩在實驗室的科學宅，事實證明這還是挺有用的，他身邊圍繞的不再只是那些熟面孔，他開始有幾個志同道合的朋友，例如課堂上能幫助他點名使他能溜出去的同學、社團裡那些跟他因為興趣相仿而暢談的夥伴，這都是好的跡象。

但問題來了，他不清楚他是為了什麼才會翹掉他的課，他想他的成長並不會包括學會這個。更何況，當他一把脫掉睡衣時看見了他手臂上的肌肉他想，他不記得他的健身成效有這麼好。

實在是有太多他記不得的事情了，例如他桌上那個金屬的......他搞不清楚是什麼東西，看起來像個手環，中間有個按鈕，他想了很久還是沒去碰它；又例如他在衣櫃裡翻到的東西，當Peter打算找件衣服穿時他看見了──他是說，也很難不看見，那就堆在最上層，而且看起來磨損得有點厲害，當他拿起來打算看個仔細時皺了皺眉。

緊身衣。Peter想，他當然知道這是什麼，當然了，這是件緊身衣，網狀的，然後......然後就沒更多了。

他不記得自己有任何喜歡穿這類東西的興趣，他是指，當然了他知道他還挺喜歡Captain America或者Iron Man的，但不，他沒有喜歡角色扮演超級英雄的興趣，穿上緊身衣更是不可能。

可真是見鬼。Peter考慮過再次衝下樓把這東西拿給Aunt May看，試圖去釐清這到底又算哪門子玩笑，但最後是Aunt May要他趕緊出門的聲音阻止了他。

他急急忙忙就把東西給丟回衣櫃，換了件衣服就衝了下樓，在跑出門前撈了塊土司，決定所有搞不清楚的事情回家再說。

他順利在遲到前趕到課堂上，他的朋友說他以為又得幫他點名，Peter什麼也沒說，他想對方也不清楚他之前翹課到底又跑去哪了。教授一直在前頭走來走去，來來回回像隻繞著目標物轉的蒼蠅，而Peter第一個想到的是底下的學生大概就是那塊令複眼昆蟲著迷的東西，而Peter想到的第二件事是他不知道曾幾何時他在課堂上會變得如此不認真。

之後的課Peter都努力讓自己全神貫注，但結果差強人意，他有幾堂還是在想其他的東西，令人匪夷所思的是那大多都是關於遏止犯罪的事情。

終於熬過了他剩餘的課，Peter反而不清楚接下來他到底又該做些什麼，當Tommy──他的大學同學──跟他並肩走在校園裡時，Peter發現他挺不自在。

「我們之前上完課都跑去幹嘛了？」最後Peter還是開口了，他停下腳步，而Tommy停在他前面幾步距離外。

Tommy衝著他挑眉，好像他說了什麼奇怪的事情似的，最後他聳了聳肩。

「沒幹什麼，你通常這時候早就跑不見了。」

又是這個。Peter想，又是這個關於他想也想不起來的翹課，他究竟是跑到哪裡去了？

最後Peter還是什麼也沒說，他們換了一個話題，聊到稍早實驗室裡那個爆炸實驗，他們往校門口前進，Peter提議要一起回家。

「我是可以啦，」Tommy對他說，Peter卻發現他表情有點為難。「可是你不是......」

Tommy才說到一半就停了下來，Peter不解的看著他，而對方只是聳了聳肩。「好吧Peter，看吧，那個人又來了。」

哪個？

Peter的視線順著往前，一個他剛剛沒注意到的男人站在正門口，在這種熱天裡卻穿著連身帽，戴著的帽子遮住了他所有表情。

而聽Tommy的語氣像他們該認識。

「既然他來了我想我就先回去啦。」Tommy這樣對他說，Peter來不及攔他下來，他離開後留在原地的Peter無助的看起來像個傻瓜。

眼前的人幾乎在Tommy擦身而過的同時往他這邊走，Peter指不定他該是站在原地還是退後。

最後他選擇──又或者無從選擇──就停在了原地，這時候Peter才得以看見對方的臉，接著下一秒他終於明白為什麼對方會穿著不符合天氣的服裝了。

Peter沒把視線從對方臉上移開，他猜想這麼盯著對方不太禮貌，但不知道為什麼他認為如果轉移視線更傷人。而男人看起來不在意他的視線，相反的Peter有種錯覺對方甚至在享受他的注目，最後Peter看見他的眼睛彎成月牙形。

「嗨Peter。」對方說，而Peter幾乎是同時不安起來。

他認識自己。Peter想，但他不認識對方。

「......嗨。」Peter沉默了幾秒才回答，最後他還是決定說實話。「我認識你嗎？」

Peter看見對方的表情困惑起來，當然了，如果遇上一個明明認識卻被對方說不記得的人，他肯定也會覺得莫名其妙。

但對方就疑惑了一秒，接著他露出了一個打趣的表情。「噢，你在開玩笑？還是今天我們要來玩『先生你哪位*1』的遊戲？Come on Spidey，你昨天才終於答應跟我去吃飯的，你想賴皮？」

「什麼？不，聽著，我很抱歉。」Peter搖搖頭，「首先不管你叫的Spidey是誰，我真的不記得我認識你，當然我也沒印象有答應要和你吃飯。」

「這聽起來就是個藉口。」對方說，而Peter終於發現他是徹底沒辦法和對方繼續在這方面溝通了，對方打定主意就是自己在開玩笑。

「隨你怎麼說吧。」Peter咕噥了一聲，他繞過了對方擋在他眼前的身體，但才走沒幾步就聽見那個男人追上來了。

「Hey Peter！等等！你想賴皮也不用假裝你忘了我吧？你不想跟我去吃飯？這方法太拙劣了！沒人會相信你忘了帥氣的Wade Wilson......不你們閉嘴，這不是好事！帥氣如我怎麼可能被忘掉！」

Peter越聽越不對勁，為什麼追在後面的那個人聽起來就像在和別人吵架？他稍微往後看了一眼，確實就只有他一個人，所以他是在自言自語？

所以這可能從頭到尾都是個玩笑？他遇上了一個瘋子嗎？一個自以為彼此認識的瘋子，或許一切錯都不在於Peter忘了誰，而是對方假裝他們都認識！這樣就能說得通為什麼Peter怎麼回想都找不到任何對方在自己腦海裡的影子，因為這從頭到尾都只是對方的幻想！

Peter試圖說服自己這就是所有真相的一切，但他明天一定得去問Tommy為什麼又串通好去欺騙他，這沒有道理，假如這只是個玩笑，那麼也太過分了些。

「Peter！嘿！停下！要不然你不想跟我吃飯我們也可以隨便走走阿？我還以為我們最近的氣氛還挺不錯的？」

Peter加快了腳步還是沒躲過對方奔跑的速度，他的手腕被抓住，而沒想到現在他會如此感謝今早那股莫名的怪力能幫助他掙開束縛。

「──暫停一下！」Peter大叫了一聲，成功嚇住了對方還想再伸過來的手。他雙手平舉著退後了一步，試圖講點理。「好，讓我們都冷靜些，好嗎？」

「我覺得現在最不冷靜的是你阿。」

「什麼......？不！我是說認真的！」Peter深呼了一口氣，「讓我們停止追來追去，你別想來追著我說那些我沒答應過你的事情，我也不跑，好嗎？」

對方聳了下肩。

Peter則就當他答應了，他瞪著對方，然後又把話講了一次。

「聽著先生，我真的、真的、真的不認識你。我想你找錯人了。我不認識你，沒跟你有約，甚至不知道我們之間有哪來的氣氛！」

「所以你這是在跟我說你因為不想跟我吃飯於是你打算忘了我？」

「我是真的不知道！」Peter大吼，他說了三次了！三次！對方為什麼就不明白？

對方看起來還是不懂，他看著Peter，接著偏了偏頭。

「好吧，那你知道我叫什麼嗎？」

Peter也瞪著他，過了一會才回答。

「Wade Wilson，是嗎？」

「阿哈！你果然知道！」男人──Wade用種賓果中獎的語氣說，而Peter受不了的翻了個白眼。

「你剛剛自己說了，我還是不認識你。」

「你很堅持，是嗎？」Wade看著他，他眉頭──所剩無幾的──深鎖，接著一攤手，「好吧，如果你很堅持你不認得我，那算了，讓得到吃飯邀約又被放鴿子的我默默在角落哭泣好了，要不然我們現在要幹嘛？你又要去當你的紐約犯罪小尖兵了？」

「那是什麼鬼東西？」Peter下意識反駁，而Wade聳肩。

「不知道阿，你每次喜歡在紐約當泰山時我也想問。」

「我怎麼又變成泰山了？」Peter滿頭霧水的看著對方，先是小尖兵又是泰山的，這樣對方在他心裡被打上『有毛病』的標籤並不能說他誣賴吧？

「為什麼你有那麼多問題？」Wade看著他，「這不是你最知道的事情嗎？你忘了？」

「忘了什麼？」

「你可真是瘋了，Peter，你要耍我這也太徹底了一點，別讓我今天晚上還在屋頂上看到你阿，我肯定會纏著你。」Wade指了指他，但接著在Peter揮開他莫名煩人的手指頭前左右張望著，確定沒人後才靠了一步接近Peter。

「你可是我最喜歡的超級英雄阿，Peter。」

*1 電影《What's Your Number?》，我們這裡翻譯叫『先生你哪位』，我只是在開中譯名的玩笑......好吧又有一點在開隊長演員的玩笑【才不好笑


	2. Chapter 2

Peter大力的甩上門，門板將外面那個追著他跑還大吼大叫的精神病患──至少Peter已經這麼認定了──關在外面，他立刻就上了鎖，而Aunt May下一秒就拿著鍋鏟衝了過來。

「天阿Peter──！」Aunt May及時停在他面前，揮舞的鍋鏟差點打到他臉上。「做什麼那麼大力關門？你可嚇到我了！我以為有小偷要闖進來。」

「不，Aunt May，就只是......是我，拜託先把鍋鏟放下來。」Peter退了一步，雙手平舉著要Aunt May冷靜下來，「天阿，你也嚇到我了。答應我下次認為有小偷別拿著鍋鏟硬拼，好嗎？躲起來打911之類的，而且小偷基本上也不會這麼大力關門的。」

「我會記得的，親愛的。」Aunt May點點頭，終於把鍋鏟拿開Peter眼前，而她一臉擔心。「不過你還沒回答我為什麼你要這麼大力關門，你會嚇到鄰居，也會嚇到我的，發生什麼事了？」

「呃......」Peter猶豫的拖長了音，最後他搔了搔臉，「發生了一點事......拜託，我可以不說嗎？」畢竟假如Peter告訴她街上有一個精神病患告訴他他是個只有電視上才會真正出現的超級英雄，Aunt May也肯定會認為他瘋了。

幸好她沒真的繼續往下追究，她只是諒解的拍了拍他的肩膀，Aunt May實在是非常的善解人意，這也令Peter感覺他會為了隱瞞這事情而產生罪惡感。

「好吧親愛的，我不過問你這事情，你先上樓把書包放下，等會兒下來吃飯好嗎？」

Peter點了點頭，而Aunt May就又回去廚房了，他站在玄關一會，接著回房時幾乎是打開門的下一秒就全身無力的倒在床上。

這一切真的是瘋了。

Peter完全不信對方的任何一句話。他並不是任何的英雄人物，他就只是......只是Peter。

但他腦裡卻又有一個聲音，一個小小的、卻也無法忽視的聲音正在告訴自己對方說的都是真的，他桌上那個東西、和他衣櫃理的緊身衣都是證明，或許他翹課就是因為這個？畢竟紐約真的是一個犯罪率高的城市，連他在上學都一定會發生一兩起犯罪案。

他幾乎都快說服自己了。

夠了Peter，停止。

他對自己說著，雙眼無神的盯著天花板一陣子，最後抱著自己的頭縮成一團。

這一切都太瘋狂、太不真實了，假如他是超級英雄，那又為什麼他不知道？為什麼他會忘了這麼重要的事情？

Peter一點也不敢靠近窗邊去確認那個男人還在不在附近，他太害怕了，害怕一切都是真的，他就得被迫接受這些瘋狂的事情，那個男人就是逼迫他接受這一切的源頭，如果他接受了──他不知道會如何，而他又是為了什麼成為英雄呢？

最後仍舊是Aunt May打斷了他的思考，而Peter幾乎飛也似的跑下樓，他無法繼續待在房裡，如果讓自己一個人，他會忍不住繼續往下想的。

「噢 Peter，你怎麼這麼快？」當Aunt May用隔熱手套將熱湯放上餐桌時，Peter早就坐在椅子上了。老婦人嚇了一跳，但馬上又微笑起來。「餓了是嗎？等等我去拿盤子。」

Peter就讓她去了，他什麼也沒說，當他們在餐桌前有一搭沒一搭的吃飯聊天時，Peter一部份的心思又往別的地方飛了。

Aunt May知道嗎？Peter忍不住想，Aunt May知道他是英雄嗎？假如這是真的，她會接受嗎？他明白英雄是個危險的身分，Aunt May會支持她成為英雄，用著性命去拯救人民、去和壞人搏鬥嗎？

恐怕他也不知道答案。Peter越想越心慌，他發現他正一點一點接受那個瘋子的話，他漸漸開始思考假如他是超級英雄事情又會如何發展。

最後這餐吃完了Peter也沒能掙開這個想像，他幫忙收拾了碗筷，一起洗了盤子就跟在AuntMay後面去了客廳，他們一起看著電視，但這一切都是如此的不真實。

銀幕裡的所有內容他什麼都沒看進去，於是Peter撇頭去看身旁的Aunt May。

Aunt May被人物逗笑時眼角會瞇成一條線，眼角的皺紋很明顯，接著她的眼淚終於笑了出來，而Peter把衛生紙遞了過去。

「謝了Peter。」Aunt May這麼對他說，但令Peter意外的是她並沒有立刻轉回去看電視。老婦人對著他微笑，而Peter卻慌張起來。「你想出門，是嗎？」

他是嗎？

Peter也無法釐清，他茫然的搖搖頭，接著又點點頭。

「我......我不清楚。」他吶吶的開口，「我不知道我為什麼要坐在這裡，可是我出了門又要做什麼呢？」Peter感覺自己在老婦人眼下又像個五歲小孩了，他低著頭，最後還是問了。「我平常會這樣陪著妳嗎？」

Aunt May看起來完全沒因為他摸不著頭緒的話而感到不解，相反的，她的手覆上了Peter的手背，她溫暖的掌心有著令Peter安心的支持。

「不，親愛的，你平常都不會這麼陪我。」她拍了拍Peter的手，隨即微笑。「你每次都會出門，或者假裝躲在實驗室裡不讓我找你，但我知道你每次都跑出門，接著滿身傷回來，又怕我擔心所以默默忍著為自己包紮。」

「但妳不阻止我嗎？妳甚至不知道我去了哪裡。」

「我試過，親愛的，我都試過。但沒什麼能阻止你，是嗎？我的確不知道你去了哪裡，但我相信你那些傷都是做好事得來的，而且更何況，」Aunt May的笑容擴大了，「何況，你這一點跟Ben像極了，你們有著一樣的正義感，沒什麼能阻止你們去幫助他人。」

Peter眨了眨眼，而Aunt May拉過他的肩膀讓他進入了一個擁抱，當對方又開始拍他肩膀時Peter突然覺得鼻頭有點酸。

「對不起......」

他回抱了她，一個勁的抱歉，就算他都不清楚他又是為了什麼道歉，但Aunt May就只是貼心的無聲安慰他，最後Peter停止了話語，離開擁抱時發現他們兩個人的眼眶都有點紅。

「你看起來像個兔子，Peter。」最後是Aunt May打破了沉默，Peter則笑起來，抹了抹有點發熱的眼眶。

「妳看起來也一樣。」Peter試著開玩笑回去，緊接著他揉了揉鼻頭。「我能出門嗎？」

「當然了親愛的，」Aunt May又朝他微笑，用著一開始Peter遞給他的衛生紙擦了擦眼角，「但記得注意安全，好嗎？」

「我會的。」

最後Peter並沒有選擇去碰他衣櫃裡的東西，因為他知道他還沒搞清楚這一切。

但那個男人知道。Peter想，他知道他忘記的這一切，或許他們該好好的聊聊，然後搞清楚他為什麼忘了這些事情。

他走到玄關，手搭上了門把，卻發現自己有點害怕。

他害怕一打開這扇門就得接受這個身分，害怕他其實是個不稱職的英雄，但最令他害怕的是對方已經放棄了。

嘿，像個男人一點Peter。他對自己這麼說，不就是出扇門嗎。

為自己多做了一點心理建設，他終究是打開了門。

但什麼都沒有。

Peter說不清他突然而來的失望情緒是為了什麼的，他深呼了一口氣才沒打退堂鼓回到家裡，他出了門，決定隨便逛逛。

大不了賭賭看能不能遇上吧，Peter基本上是沒把握了，畢竟紐約這麼大，而他甚至只知道對方脫口而出的名字。

Wade Wilson，他默默在心底念了一次，聽起來他認識自己，也知道身為英雄的那個自己，但Peter卻沒有任何關於他的印象。但這沒有道理阿，為什麼他會忘掉這些？

Peter左思右想就是沒搞清楚，他就像無頭蒼蠅在家附近亂繞了幾圈，試著走遠一點也一無所獲。

眼看著天色越來越暗，Peter就越是灰心，最後他還是默默往家的方向走，每多走一步離家裡越近一步就越是唾棄早些時候還逃得像被鬼追的自己，這下倒好了，人不見了才想要找。

Peter洩氣的走過一個彎，接著，他似乎聽見了一個聲音。

他幾乎是第一秒就往後查看，然後他看見了一個離他不遠的人影，彎著腰手裡抓著玻璃罐子。

並且奇裝異服。Peter瞪著對方的裝扮，又是見鬼的緊身衣，紅色的，腰間有好幾個包，背上還有......等等，那是刀子嗎？

該不會他遇到了什麼有奇怪變裝癖好的殺人犯吧？Peter開始慌張起來，他反射性的退後一步，警惕的看著對方──而對方似乎也發現他了。

他們的視線在空中交會──又或沒有，Peter無法肯定對方面罩下的視線有沒有在他這邊，但他誠摯的希望沒有。

但有些希望總是會破滅的，對方發現他了，還舉高了罐子──他手上的玻璃瓶該不會是本來打算砸破他腦袋的吧？Peter沒辦法不往這方面想，他已經打定主意只要對方有任何動作就趕緊逃跑。

接著對方動了──而Peter早就轉回身開始準備跑了。

「──等等！你怎麼又要跑！」

Peter跨出去的腳步像被定格似的立刻停在空中，他僵硬的轉回頭，就看見對方把玻璃瓶往旁邊一丟。

──聲音怎麼聽怎麼熟。

「......Wade Wilson？」

「Yeah，It's a me！Wade！」他叫著，「怎麼了小傢伙，你終於不打算跑了？你今晚怎麼沒出來巡邏？不會因為我說會纏著你你就不出來吧？謝天謝地你終於學會在這方面翹班了？所以代表我們有更多時間能去吃飯了？」

「我剛吃完了。」Peter說不清楚他是做什麼向他報備這事情，接著他搔了搔脖子。「......好了，我只是想清楚這是怎麼一回事，我是指英雄阿巡邏阿之類的。」

「你還在開下午那個玩笑？一個玩笑過了五分鐘後就不好笑了阿Peter，信我，老套笑話跟過時笑話一樣不好笑。」

「如果我說認真的呢？」Peter看著他，而對方瞪著他。

「一個玩笑話如果......」他緩慢的重複。

「我沒在開玩笑。你再這麼下去我才會以為你在玩我。」Peter嘆了口氣，「我真的很想知道這一切到底是怎麼回事，我......我真的不記得這些，我不是個英雄，至少我不認為......而我是嗎？」

「你是。」他幾乎是在下一秒就回答他，最後他聳了聳肩，像是投降了。「好吧好吧，就當這一切都是真的，你不記得這一切，那你還記得什麼？」

「我什麼都記得。」Peter呼了一口氣，他左右看了一下，確定沒人才敢繼續說。「我記得我是誰，我在哪以及我的親人我的同學，我這些都知道......但我不記得我房裡的緊身衣，紅色的那個，你知道的是嗎？」Peter看見他點頭才繼續說下去，「還有我的桌上有一個金屬的......手環吧，我真沒仔細看那是什麼。」

「所以你說你忘了超級英雄？」Wade問他，Peter指不定自己幹嘛在這裡像個傻瓜被質問這些。

Peter搖搖頭。「我知道有超級英雄，復仇者們或者其他人都知道，他們常常上電視，好的壞的新聞我都知道，我......我只是不知道我是他們的一份子，那太不真實了，我也不記得你。」

「這才是最不真實的部分。」他說，Peter要求他說話正經一點。「我認真的阿，那些人你都記得為什麼就忘了我跟你？」

「我.....我不知道，可能我不太有名？」

「噢你是話題人物！」Wade大叫，Peter則被嚇了一跳。

「......我是嗎？」他帶著不確定的小心開口，這是種奇妙的感覺──詢問別人自己受不受歡迎是挺奇怪的，而他不確定希望聽見的答案是好是壞。

「你當然是了！在紐約沒人不知道他們的好鄰居是Spiderman，嘿我甚至還有每一份你出現的報導！」

「呃，謝謝？」Peter猶豫著開口，「等等，你是說什麼鄰居？」

「你真沒唬我是吧？」Wade問他，但Peter沒來得及回答他的答案對方又自己說下去了。「好吧我相信你不是因為想要耍我或者得到別人的稱讚，你甚至根本不是這種人，我想我們麻煩大了？」

「什麼麻煩？」

「紐約暫時少了一個幫忙救錢包跟扶老太太過馬路的超級英雄，這真是太糟糕了！」Peter猜他大概是在諷刺，而Wade聳聳肩。「身為超凡好夥伴，我想我們該幫你解決這個問題。」

「你知道該怎麼辦？」Peter無視了那奇怪的自稱，抓住了重點。

「當然了我可是偉大的Deadpool！」他叫著，Peter猜Deadpool是他自己，接著他看Wade雙手插腰，一副『我有辦法真是太天才了』的模樣。「我想我們該去找找復仇者。」


	3. Chapter 3

「我想你這主意爛透了。」Peter說。

「這可能是我近期最棒的一次主意了。」Wade反駁他，「Come on，我們都站在這裡十分鐘了，不進去嗎？」

「我們會被轟出來的，」Peter帶點絕望的說。當Wade說出讓他們去找復仇者時Peter只覺得他瘋了，而之後他被半拖半拉的到了高到幾乎看不到頂的復仇者大廈後發覺他不只是瘋，還特別徹底。

「他不會讓我們進去的，Mr.Wilson，他們可是──可是復仇者阿！」

「噢，我是Deadpool就沒看你激動過，真是太傷人了，我以為你喜歡我多過他們。」

「我有嗎？」Peter瞪著他那捂著自己胸口的動作，「我甚至都不知道你是誰。」

「那我想我們更有需要讓你想起我了，不然我們也可以好好認識一下。」

「不了，」Peter立刻回答，「我覺得用不著認識就覺得你挺煩人，我想知道這部分就夠多了。」

「你講話真是越來越不留情。」他抹了把眼睛，「你不該是有禮貌對人和善的Peter嗎？既然你不認識我你就應該對我好一點，你比以前還壞，我快傷心死了。」

「哦，是嗎？我以前怎麼對你的？」Peter好奇的看著他，「說起來，我一直沒問你到底是誰，為什麼我朋友知道你，而你不僅知道我是誰還知道我別的身分，我想你不該只是一個喜歡自言自語的精神病患吧？」

「你好久不叫我精神病患了，我有點懷念還有點傷心。」他不知道從哪裡抽出了手帕，感覺像要大哭一場。

「要不然我怎麼叫你的？」

「你都叫我小親親......」

「.......太可怕了，告訴我這不是真的。」Peter表情基本上是可以稱上驚恐了。「如果這是真的，那我想我現在就可以回家了，我不想記起來這種事情。」

「等等太過分了吧？」Wade大叫，他一把丟掉了手帕，然後在Peter有辦法躲之前抱住了他。「我們之間不可抹滅的感情呢？愛呢？你不叫我小親親至少也都叫我Wade阿！」

「要這樣真的太──」

『停止繼續騷擾Peter，Deadpool。』一個聲音適時的打斷Peter的話，而Peter嚇了一跳，連帶推著Wade臉的動作都停了。

等等，他剛剛是不是聽到──

「鐵罐兒！」Wade突然跳離開Peter，然後大聲叫著。「太好啦我們都以為你不在家了，快放我們進去出大事了！」

──鐵罐兒？

Peter突然又不太確定是不是聽見他以為的那個人說話了。

『讓你進來才是大事，快滾Deadpool！』

「你不能趕我們走！」Wade開始對著那個攝像頭吼──Peter沒搞清楚為什麼，但這裡是復仇者大廈，用不著對講機就能傳話似乎......也不是不可能？

「......嘿，還是算了吧。」Peter最後拉了拉越說越激動甚至有跡象要開始拔刀砍人的Wade，搖了搖頭。「這種事情不該麻煩他們。」

但Wade連點要走的意思都沒有，他把Peter已經先走一步的身體用手臂勾回來，然後雙腳站定一副不講到對方被煩死就不罷休的樣子。

「好了你這苛薄的鐵罐，你就這麼忍心放你們可愛的Spidey有大麻煩不管嗎？太傷感情了Spidey這麼喜歡你們！甚至多於我！他的排行表居然把我排在隊長跟你之後！簡直是汙辱人阿隊長放第一沒錯可是你居然是第二，身為第二名不該好好的表現一下把第一名擠下去嗎？現在就是你表現的時候阿！幫這個大忙然後得到他的喜愛──不，這聽起來也不好，讓Spidey喜歡你我會越來越沒地位的！太傷心了算了你還是別幫忙好了。」

「等等我什麼時候把你排第三？」

Peter開口，基本上是抓得一手好重點──當然，不包括這次。

而Wade突然轉頭看著他，速度快到讓Peter懷疑他會為此扭到，他們對看著沉默幾秒──Peter突然有預感他等等會撲上來。

如Peter所想的，他的確是下一秒就撲上來了，Peter側過身而Wade基本上是觸地得分，但撲空一次是不能阻止偉大的Deadpool───所以Peter仍然沒躲過第二次他過來抱大腿的行為。

「你剛剛是說我還更低嗎？太傷人了嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚我不是第一第二就算了連第三都不給我嗚嗚嗚我們不是彼此相愛的嗎嗚嗚嗚嗚把我忘了太過分了親愛的你還欠我一頓飯阿不對那都不是重點你應該──」

『夠了Deadpool！別把Peter一直扯進來！你到底有什麼事情？沒有的話就放開Peter然後讓他進來──但你可以滾了。』

「那我有事我可不可以一直抱著？」Wade完全沒放手的意思，Peter終於伸手拍開了那雙似乎有趨勢要往上往他屁股前進的手掌，Wade唉了一聲，然後被Peter抓著手不能動彈。

「唉呦這有點痛不過沒關係你繼續握著我好了這個我喜歡，回到正題阿鐵罐，你這是差別待遇為什麼Peter能進去我不能進去？雖然問題是Peter的沒錯但進產房老公都能在旁邊陪著阿憑什麼這我就不能進去？給點人權阿！我要看我的寶寶！」

「......我頭有點痛。」Peter決定再也不去理會到底他又說什麼鬼話，拜託他是男的又不能生！

──還是完全沒抓到重點的Peter甚至都忘了反駁那個老公的自稱詞。而別人明顯都比Peter還會抓重點，對方一下就問到了核心問題。

『──Peter有什麼問題？』

Wade一下就跳起來，他煩人的手指頭指了指攝像頭，「你終於抓到重點了鐵罐，讓我告訴你你錯過了什麼。」

他湊上前，一手靠在自己嘴巴像是準備講悄悄話，但他卻是用根本用不著那麼近就聽得見的音量神秘兮兮的開口。

「Peter失憶了。」

「所以，我們這樣就進來了？」Peter在電梯裡繞了一圈，接著停在隨著電梯音樂哼歌的Wade旁邊。

Tony──鐵定是Tony，就算Wade一直叫他鐵罐兒，Peter終於是肯定了那個聲音是屬於誰的──一聽見回答後沒過幾秒就直接把門弄開了，他只說了『上來』就不再說話，Wade大聲歡呼，而Peter只能瞪著眼被拉進電梯裡。

等等，所以說他等等要見的就是那個電視上才會出現的Tony Stark！？還有其他復仇者們！？

Peter幾乎是現在才發現這一點，他張了張口，然後說不清自己是該興奮的大叫還是害怕的逃跑。

天阿！是──是復仇者！等等他也能見到隊長嗎？可以嗎？

「你又開始像個小少女一樣亂叫了。」Wade說，而Peter才發現他剛剛居然說了出來。他看了Peter一眼，然後那個不知道什麼時候撿回來的手帕又被他抽了出來。「你看到我都沒那麼興奮，你甚至都看過他們不下一百次了！為什麼你還是能那麼高興而看到我不是打我就是跟我說你忘了我？」

「我看過他們那麼多次了？」他瞪大了眼，隨後轉而小心翼翼的開口。「等等，我到底怎麼跟他們相處的？我是說──他們可是超級英雄阿！聽起來那麼的不真實。」

「你也是阿，可是你還是每次都那麼興奮，對我就......」

「那你是嗎？」Peter打斷了他，而Wade──他沒說話，默默將手帕塞回自己的包裡。「嘿？怎麼不說話？難道你不是另一個超級英雄嗎？好吧我知道我不知道你挺過分，但說不定你不是像他們一樣有名？」

他還是沒回話，Peter得不到答案卻也只能作罷。他聽著對方又開始哼他的電梯音樂，決定去數那似乎永無止境的樓層。

過了不久，他們終於到了復仇者們所在的地方，Peter在離開電梯前又瞄了一眼樓層數，決定等會絕對不靠近落地窗。

而接下來Peter再也注意不了樓層了，因為復仇者們正站在他面前。

活生生的。

在、他、面、前！

「你想尖叫，像個女孩！」Wade推了推Peter，而Peter適時摀住了嘴以免自己不知道是反駁還是──好吧，尖叫，從自己嘴巴溜出來。上帝阿他現在恨死了為什麼他出門不帶紙筆的，說不定他可以得到他們的簽名！

「你這次又再搞什麼鬼了Deadpool？失憶？認真的？」Tony靠了過來──Peter又把手摀緊了一些──，他瞪著Wade好像他是什麼奇妙生物體。「你這次還把Peter拖下水了？你用什麼去說服他陪你搞怪？Peter？」

噢現在矛頭還對向了他。Peter瞪大了眼睛然後看著Tony靠近他。 **冷靜冷靜冷靜冷靜Perer那只是活生生的Tony Stark等等後面那個是Thor嗎噢老天他想他看到了隊長是嗎天阿再等等剛剛Tony是不是叫了他的名字───**

「他的確叫了你的名字。」Wade攤了攤手，Peter則轉過去看他，接著才發現──他是不是把手放下來了？

「......這是在兩年前他會幹的事情。」Tony悶聲說，Peter看見他轉過去對著其他復仇者說話。「好吧夥計們，Peter真的出了點狀況，他又開始對著我們尖叫了。」


	4. Chapter 4

「冷靜點Peter，現在，告訴我們，你還記得些什麼？」

Peter瞪直了眼看著復仇者們坐在他對面的沙發上，用種帶著和善的語氣問自己，但隨後他又發現了似乎在場所有人都對坐在自己旁邊的Wade充滿意見。

「看什麼？請客人坐下不是很正常的嗎？」Wade完全沒意識到自己被敵視了，他對上了Peter往自己這邊撇的視線，輕鬆且自在的攤了攤手。

可是他們看起來完全不把你當客人阿。Peter想這樣對他說，但終究是忍下來，他平復了一下自己有點順不過來的呼吸，重新把視線移回Tony…...桌上的那張紙。

「記得的很多，Sir。」Peter說，連自己都沒發現用上了敬語，他提起了他和Wade說到的，緊身衣和那些莫名其妙出現的東西，最後他.....他也不確定對不對，Peter忍不住想用這種事情去麻煩他們到底正不正確，或許他只是一個默默無名的人，大名鼎鼎的復仇者們根本連他是誰都沒聽過。

我真的是一個英雄嗎？Peter想起了他在早些時候問Wade的話，對方毫不猶豫的就回答他了，但他不確定自己適不適任，又到底是不是一個合格的英雄。

他認為他是個足夠平凡的人，或許正如Aunt May說的，他的確擁有那麼點正義感，但那又是否能做為自己堅持拯救人民的支柱？而他又能否以己身去對抗那麼多那麼多的犯罪？

他相當清楚他只有一個人，而他沒辦法拯救所有人，或許在他幫忙一個人時世界上某處同時也發生了四五起犯罪，而他又何得何能可以確保他目前拯救的這個又是盡他所有能力去幫助的？

他甚至都不敢相信自己是個英雄。Peter想，他實在是非常想知道為什麼他就忘了這件事，還有Wade，這個在他旁邊奇怪的男人。為什麼他什麼都記得一切就是唯獨這兩件事情被他遺忘掉了？英雄事業對他來說一定無比的重要，那麼Wade呢？他在他心裡也是同等的重要嗎？

Tony打斷了Peter的思考，Peter過了一會才發愣著回應。

「......什麼？」

「我是說，我們得先知道你到底忘了些什麼才能幫助你想起來，沒準還得用上醫療人員呢。」Tony說，「你記得你的家人朋友同學，你知道我們是誰，對吧？」

「是阿，」Peter猶豫了一下，「我知道你們是誰......我是指，誰不認識你們呢？」

「但你只知道我們是復仇者？」

Peter點了點頭，他看著Tony，接著令人意外的是Steve──隊長──湊了過來，一臉嚴肅的。

「但你知道你也是復仇者嗎？」

**What the────**

Peter及時閉上了嘴。他眨了眨眼，又眨了一次，感覺心裡像被投下了顆震撼彈，當他暫時接受了訊息開口時，甚至還帶著顫抖。

「我......我、呃，你在開玩笑？」

「沒在開玩笑。」Tony又適時插進話題，「前陣子，幾個月前你剛加入我們。」

「可是.....可是你們都住在這兒，我卻......」

「你堅持住在你原本的家，Peter。還有因為一點私事......」Steve說，Peter搞不懂為什麼後來講到私事時他會去看Wade。「總之，你是我們的一員。」

「噢天阿......」Peter哀嚎了一聲，復仇者們則通通挑起了眉。「我，我是指，我現在不知道該為了這個再尖叫一次還是怨恨我居然忘了這種事情。」

一陣沉默。

接著Peter在這令人不安的沉默中聽見了不知道是誰開頭的一個噴笑聲，大家開始哄堂大笑，不是那種帶著嘲笑的，而是一種讓Peter安心的溫馨語氣。

我肯定很喜歡他們。Peter想，沒發現自己也跟著笑起來。

「天阿小夥子，你之前就尖叫過了。」Tony壓下笑意之後說，而Peter相當確定對方說的肯定是實話，他大概就跟......好吧，就跟Wade所說的，像個小少女一樣大聲尖叫他終於和他們一樣是復仇者了。

噢，現在他是多麼希望他能想起來這一切。Peter想，而Tony似乎也明白，他站起來拍了拍Peter的肩膀。

「我們會幫你想起你的英雄身分的。」

Peter點點頭。但隨後又想到，他其實也很想想起Wade。

最後他們什麼結果也沒討論出來。

畢竟他們各個所擅長的並非這塊領域，要說上他們唯一懂得的醫療知識只限於如何在受傷時快速且有效地替自己止血，但更多的專業知識可能就得另請高明了。

而對於Peter的情況也令人頭疼，沒人清楚為何Peter會失憶，他們誰也不敢先出手行動，最後還是Tony先放棄了。

『我們可能得找專業人員了，這事情可能得拖到明天再辦了。』Tony是這麼說的。

Peter當然明白他的用意。他們沒辦法立刻就去求診的原因很簡單，為了避免過多的麻煩──英雄身分之類的，Tony說或許還得動用神盾局來幫忙。

「好吧，那就明天。」Peter摸了摸鼻頭說。

回家後Peter就開始在家翻箱倒櫃，他發現了他有一個抽屜是鎖上的，最後鑰匙是在一本他小時候Uncle ben送他的百科全書裡找到的，夾在中間，也的確是AuntMay或任何亂闖的小偷不會想碰的書籍。

他的抽屜裡打開來並沒有什麼，只是一個盒子和幾個貌似壞掉的金屬手環，和他一直擱在桌上的那個一模一樣，而盒子裡面是一些可疑的膠囊*1，Peter暫時還想不到那是什麼。

最後他上了網，查了成績後發現自己就算是忙碌的超級英雄成績還是保持在教授滿意的邊上。至少他不是個為了英雄事業就忘了生活的人，Peter無比慶幸的想。

他也查了Spiderman──Wade說過那就是他的英雄身分，Peter好好的記下了，他不確定世界上到底有多少個英雄會像自己這樣是透過網絡和報章雜誌認識自己的。或許一個都沒有，他想，何況他不清楚到底他期待看到的是好評論還是壞評論。

謝天謝地的，好壞相參。Peter發現搜索出來第一個是有名的號角日報，他看了幾篇及幾個相關影片──然後就關掉了。

好在其他的評論都是不錯的，但號角日報的那個人肯定跟他有仇。

這是最後Peter得到的結論。

隔天，Peter並不是一大早就直接往復仇者大廈走，他最後還是去上課了。

如果說現在還不急著做回他的英雄。Peter想，那至少他還是得當個合格的Peter Parker。

這次沒在課堂上分心，臨時小考也沒能難倒他，最後當Tommy跟Peter道別，Peter面對又一次出現在他校門口的Wade時沒有驚慌。

「Hi，Wade。」這次Peter自己走了過去，他們並肩一起前往復仇者大廈的路。

Wade一定是個怎麼也停不下嘴的人，Peter在一路上都在想，但令他驚訝的是他們的話題即使有時候跳躍他卻也能在下一秒都接上話。

關於Wade，最終Peter還是沒和復仇者們提起，他沒說過他忘了Wade，也不清楚他們到底有沒有在注意聽他在上電梯前的所有對話，事情就像這樣被擺在一旁，沒人去提起。

但Peter事實上在意的不得了。他很好奇究竟是為了什麼才會忘記對方，這沒道理，畢竟他還記得其他英雄，為什麼就偏偏是他？

他有猜想說或許Wade是他的夥伴，就像復仇者們組隊那樣，但一想到相關報導，Peter又認為他大概是個愛單幹的英雄，而且仔細想想──如果要組隊，他絕對不會選像Wade這麼糟糕的人一起。

他試著在他們的談話中去捕捉任何能描述他們關係的影子，但沒用，Wade說話莫名其妙像是每句話都是假的，但看似又無比認真。

最後他還是什麼訊息都沒得到就到了復仇者大廈，Peter在進去之前先打電話回家和Aunt May說不會回家吃飯，而Wade則笑他像個青春期沒過的小孩子居然連這種事都要報備。

Peter朝他翻了個白眼，決定不去理他這種幼稚園等級的嘲笑。

Tony後來是真的找來了神盾局，Peter見到了Nick Fury──神盾局局長，意外的是他還記得他。Nick帶來了一團隊的專業人員，他做了腦部斷層掃描，但什麼都沒有。

「這不可能。」一個醫療人員這麼盯著結果說，而Peter和復仇者們一樣只能站在旁邊乾瞪眼。

「或許我們能去查監視器記錄，看看他到底發生什麼事了。」Banner站在旁邊這麼說，而幾乎是同時大家的目光轉移到Peter身上。

突然成為注目焦點的Peter有點兒不自在，他下意識就去看著那個唯一坐在沙發上還像個沒事人一樣居然還在看電視的Wade，最後開口。

「我是在昨天醒來才記不起來的。」他坦承道，「我也不記得前天我幹了什麼。」

「那就是這個了。」Tony搶著說。

接著過了一小時，在意外漫長的一小時後Tony不知道從哪裡搞到了當時候的錄影紀錄檔，他們一同或坐或站的盯著投影出來的畫面，Peter發現自己莫名的緊張。

先出來的畫面非常的混亂，一個巨型的機器人在搗亂，到處都是尖叫逃跑的人民，當機器人的一隻手臂壓到了一個來不及跑走的人民時Peter整個臉都皺了起來，他不忍心去看抬起的機器手臂下的身體是受了多嚴重的傷，而接著突然有一個東西吸引了他的目光。

一個紅色人影突然竄了出來，因為攝像頭是那麼的模糊使Peter沒辦法第一時間認出來那到底是什麼，他只看到紅色的影子和不知道從哪裡冒出來的白色絲狀物，而當另一個紅色的身影冒出來後，原本那個停了下來，而Peter終於得以知道那是什麼。

第二個紅色身影是Wade──那是多麼顯而易見的，從他背後的太刀Peter就認出來了，而另一個......Peter感到心情複雜，那大概是他自己，服裝看起來就像他在衣櫃裡看到的那個，假如他沒認錯的話，那就是Spiderman。

Spiderman看起來正在對著Wade指揮，太多雜音讓Peter沒辦法聽見具體說了些什麼，但緊接著一個機械手臂向他們衝來，他們分開行動，最後似乎是達到共識的決定一起打翻機器人。

所以他們真的是組隊？Peter不合時宜的想，他看著畫面上似乎默契極佳又像互相扯後腿的兩個紅色身影，Spiderman先是跳到了機器人的背後，而Wade看起來像把自己充當誘餌，他跳來跳去躲著手臂的攻擊。

他看見了Spiderman似乎在找什麼，可惜他的心神也一樣被Wade給拉了過去，當Peter轉回注意力時便看見了Spiderman手上似乎拉著幾條有他手臂那麼粗的電線。

Wade突然就停止了跳躍，他揮著手似乎在說什麼，而Spiderman因此停了手上的動作，Peter以為這樣就結束了，但出乎他意料之外的，巨型機器人突然像著了魔似的狂甩著身體，Spiderman被甩飛出去。

他摔到了地上，而機器人幾乎是立刻就將他的手臂往他的方向行動，Peter捏了一把冷汗，而幸好同時間Spiderman從地上爬了起來。

但他又摔了下去。

Peter幾乎是同時倒吸了一口氣。雖然他清楚的看到手臂只是從他身旁擦過，但他還是倒下了，沒再動彈。

接下來的事情發生的既迅速又驟不及防，機器人沒有任何動作──Wade這時候才從機器人背後跳了下來，而裡頭線路基本上已經斷得差不多了，Peter看見他又繞到已經定格的機器人頭部，一把打碎了眼睛部分的玻璃──而那個操控這一切的人居然選擇了一個顯而易見的位置作為操控中心──Wade將罪魁禍首拖了出來。

Peter看見他粗魯的扯著對方領子，他舉高了手中的太刀───

不知道為什麼，Peter有一瞬間以為Wade會殺了對方──不，為什麼他會這麼想？超級英雄不會殺人的，是嗎？Wade是英雄，對吧？

Peter不敢肯定了，而畫面上，Wade終究只是拿刀柄敲暈了他，Peter幾乎是同時鬆了口氣。

Wade三兩下就拖著人跳回地上，接著他立刻就鬆了手讓那個已經沒有意識的人滑落在地，Peter看見他下一秒就衝到Spiderman──他自己旁邊，伸出手推了推他，毫無反應。

接下來的畫面就被Tony給暫停了，幾乎圍繞在影像旁的人都沉默下來，每一個人都悶不吭聲的像在思考什麼，最後Tony聳了聳肩。

「好吧，既然我們知道大概是為了什麼才失憶的，我想現在我可以看我想知道的部分了──為什麼Deadpool會出現在那裡？」

Peter什麼也沒回答，畢竟──好吧，他也想知道，而在等Tony調好了影像途中，Peter發覺Wade根本沒發現他們這邊的氣氛變了。

「好了。」Tony的話再一次拉走了Peter所有心神，他看著影像──只是一般的大樓──而接著Tony伸出雙手將影像放大。

噢。這下他可知道他們在哪了。Peter想，雖然畫面被放大後變得模糊不清，但那還是能分辨的出來那是他們兩個正坐在大樓的邊緣上。

Peter瞇了瞇眼，過了幾秒才發覺他們居然都露出了半邊臉──當然臉還是遮著，但鼻子下的通通露了出來。

不知道是為了什麼影像是安靜無息的，於是Peter看著Wade誇張在空中揮舞的手臂和自己偶爾移動的身體，去猜測他們到底說了些什麼。

Peter看見Wade突然擺出了一個雙手交疊的動作，扭動著身體──肯定是在說些什麼煩人的話，Peter想，然後他看見了自己開始撫額，Tony在他耳邊似乎說了些什麼。

可能是要J.A.R.V.I.S調聲音。Peter想，他全部注意力都在影像上。

然後他發現了他們兩個似乎越來越近，而最後──

Peter在Tony叫著『關掉』的大吼下瞪大了眼睛。

他們接吻了。

*1 膠囊裡面是蛛網液


	5. Chapter 5

他們一同離開復仇者大廈時天色已經晚了。

即便如此，他們一路上還是有在交談──基本上都是Wade在開口，而Peter所有心思則還停留在那個吻上。

好吧，上帝阿，這的確是非常尷尬。Peter滿腦子都在想那個畫面，而Wade卻看起來像個沒事人──哦，好吧，或許他壓根就沒在注意他們剛剛都在看什麼。

Peter甚至不敢相信Tony居然還願意讓他們一同回家......雖然他也沒根據那種認為Tony會阻止他們在一起的心態是打哪來的。

老天阿快停止Peter！他十足崩潰的要求自己停止，再想下去也太尷尬了些，何況他們根本也沒在一起！

......應該，沒有吧？

Peter根本就不敢斷定，就算畫面挺模糊那場面卻還是在他腦海裡揮之不去，他們是真的接吻了，但他們為什麼要那麼做！？

他感覺他的腦袋就快因為這幾天的事情而爆炸了，先是接受了他沒有印象的英雄身分，再來他居然是身為復仇者的一員，而現在他甚至還得接受他和Wade可能有──或者已經是進行式──的感情關係！？

.....呃，應該還是有的吧？他在失去這些記憶前應該還是對這方面有所原則的吧？總不會他們只是開玩笑的──

Peter幾乎就是馬上把這個可能性貼上了『絕不可能』的標籤。該怎麼說吧，即使他忘掉了某些東西，他認為對於這方面他也不會那麼的隨便。

那麼好吧，假設這事是已經發生的，他跟Wade是一對情──噢算了這詞就算只是放在心裡聽起來照樣那麼奇怪──他是說，他們是『那種』關係，那Tommy一見到Wade就認為Peter會跟他一起離開就顯得合理多了，是嗎？

而再想到Wade那些在普通朋友之間也完全不會提到的噁心稱呼玩笑話──是的他就是指Wade說過的類似於『小親親』那種令人惡寒的噁心稱呼──在他口中說起來是那麼的順口，Peter幾乎都快說服自己了。

──可是，假設這都是真的，令他想不明白的是，為什麼Wade對這部分卻隻字不提？

沒道理Wade會對這方面的事情守口如瓶......雖然有些過份，但在Peter看起來Wade就像會抓著這部份講個不停的人，而Peter也寧願他是這樣一開始就讓他知道他居然多出來了一個男朋友──等等上帝他是不是講出來了為什麼聽起來那麼奇怪──，也好過現在是間接得知他們之間不尋常的關係。

越想越覺得不對勁，這部分的問題反而壓過了剛剛那個畫面，Peter沉思著對方究竟是為了什麼才瞞著他──而不管怎麼思考，他沒有任何答案。

Peter稍微撇過頭看著還在絮絮叨叨著『剛剛鐵罐居然莫名其妙就把我轟出來真是過分』等等之類話的Wade，猶豫了一下，最後決定把問題打個擦邊球問。

「嘿......」Peter打斷了他的話，在確保得到了Wade注意後才繼續問。「我能問一下，我昏倒之後是你把我帶回家的嗎？」

「當然了，要不然你以為你會自己爬起來然後盪回家嗎？」Wade反問他，他摸了摸下巴，突然用一隻手遮住眼睛。「噢不過放心，我有好好保護你見不得人的身分，我沒看你長怎樣。」

Peter過了三秒才意識到他在開玩笑，他露出了一個無奈的笑容。「你明明就知道我是誰。」

「嘿，我這可是經本人同意的。」Wade煞有介事的說，而Peter挑起眉。

「真的？為什麼？」

他應該不是那種會隨便讓人知道這麼重要事情的人。Peter想，但不管過了多久Wade都沒回答。Peter則露出了一種苦惱的表情。

「你又不回答我了。你知道嗎？你不想回答別人的時候反應很明顯，看看你平常說那麼多話，假如有天要你不著痕跡的略過別人的問題根本不可能。」Peter發現他說這話像極了抱怨，他希望Wade能接受到他那種得不到回答的不滿情緒。

而緊接著他在Wade說話前又換了個話題。

「不過算了，忘了剛剛那個，我能問我想知道的問題嗎？如果你不回答我就算了，如何？」

Peter試圖讓自己看起來還有點商量餘地，但說真的──假設Wade什麼都不說又或者撒謊，他也無從得知。

幸好Wade沒拒絕，他只是聳了聳肩。

「我就當你答應了。」Peter說，他先挑了一個自己一直都想知道的問題下手。「你知道我為什麼要成為英雄嗎？」

「第一個問題就問錯人啦Spidey。」Wade摸了摸下巴，「好問題，我怎麼知道？」

「至少你會知道一點，是嗎？」Pete不死心的問，「或許我會曾向你提到這方面的事情？你知道的....或許我跟你說了我是誰，我住哪跟一些我的事情，沒道理這件事我一次都沒跟你提過吧？」

「可惜你猜錯了，就是沒有。」他說，Peter的臉皺了起來。

「至少一句話......？」他不確定的講，「這問題困擾我兩天了，是你說我是個英雄的，但我甚至都不清楚究竟是什麼能支撐我走下去。」

「不，不是我說你是個英雄的。」Wade突然停了腳步，他撇頭看著Peter，而從Peter的角度看去只能看見他眼睛下帽沿所投射下來的一片陰影。

「是你自己說的，Peter。你曾說過真正的英雄是那些再普通不過的人，是那些盡己之力做好本分的普通男女，願意挺身站出、願意引發輿論的社會大眾，在發生危機時能無私的拯救他人，也不在乎付出的犧牲，只在乎他人的平凡人，而那就是英雄，那就是你，Peter。你正直的可怕，光是把你叔叔那句『能力越大責任越大』掛在嘴邊就能讓自己去承受那麼多的壓力，被人唾棄也好厭惡也罷，沒東西能阻止你去幫助他人，誰知道你那個硬石頭腦袋到底裝了什麼才能讓你站到現在，而我又怎麼可能明白？」

「你不能嗎？」Peter反問，而Wade聳了聳肩。

「怎麼可能，你是特別的，Peter。我想這世界上再也沒人跟你一樣了。」

「我就當你是在誇獎我了。」他咕噥著，「那下一個問題？為什麼看起來Tony他們那麼討厭你？」

「好問題，你該問的是有多少人不那樣。」他回答，重新邁開腳步，「你幹嘛不問一下我真正能回答的？例如你想知道我的身高體重我就能告訴你，還有我平常的興趣，還有我喜歡的英雄──噢等等，這不用問了，是你，你就喜歡聽我說這個，是嗎？怎麼樣這些問題是不是比你剛剛那些好太多了？充滿了趣味還有價值──」

「我看不到價值在哪裡，Wade。」Peter笑了，「我對你的身高體重完全沒興趣，但問我感興趣的你又什麼都不回答我。」

「試試？」

Peter挑起了一邊眉，也不知道是打哪來的膽子，像是神使鬼差般的問題就脫口而出。

「我們為什麼要在屋頂上接吻？」

Wade立刻停下腳步，而走在他身後的Peter一不注意就撞了上去。

而Peter才發現他一臉見鬼。

「呃，」Peter瞬間也覺得尷尬起來了，「呃，我是說，嘿，我不是想說些什麼──但你知道的，你說那是我.......但我什麼都不知道，所以在我看起來那就像在看電影一樣，我沒辦法感同身受。」

「你想要感同身受！？」他見鬼的表情更明顯了，而Peter幾乎慌了起來，感覺一股熱氣往臉上直衝。

「我沒有！」他叫道，「我、我只是想明白為什麼你什麼都沒說，畢竟這──這太奇怪了，Wade，我指的不是接吻那件事，我是說......」

Peter支吾了幾下，最後在對方緊盯不放的視線下放棄，一掌捂上了自己的臉。

「......算了，你當我沒問。我們換個問題？」

「不，這個挺好。」Wade催促他，不知道為什麼，Peter有種錯覺以為他......看起來挺高興？

不，你真是想得太多了。Peter想，下意識的就摸上了後頸，他露出了不確定的表情。

「......真的？」

「真的！Come on，Peter，承認吧，這問題比你一開始那兩個勁爆多了。你還想知道什麼？」

「你大概是在鬧我。」Peter說，他像現在才發現禍從口出的朝天翻了一個白眼，決定拋下遲疑。「好吧，Wade，那是什麼感覺？」

「什麼？」他看起來又見鬼了，「等等，先跟我確認一下你是撞到頭失憶了而不是換個性格吧？我的Peter怎麼可能有臉問這個！」

「Wade。」Peter叫了一聲，這次換對著他翻白眼了。「我只是......嘿，我只是想知道你到底是說了什麼才讓我們，呃，那麼做的。」

「接吻，Peter。你剛剛就說出來了。」Wade瞇起了眼，接著笑得像隻得了逞的貓，故意說話還拖著煩人的長音。「你在害羞─────」

「噢，是！當然了！」Peter大聲打斷了他，「拜託，到底回不回答？」

「如你所願啦。」Wade聳了聳肩，「好極了，如果你想要我這麼說的話，你知道你的嘴唇是我親過最軟的──當然啦大情聖如我當然親過很多人，但你很棒Peter，鑿於你是個男孩兒，你簡直不可思議，雖然你吻技很差......沒別的意思，你該高興這個，不是很多人吻技都很好的，很慶幸你遇到了我，你被我吻到了沒氣，不過我是在你按著我的嘴巴要我停下我才知道的，我真沒想到你居然不會在這時候換氣，下次記得提醒我要教教你──噢我還有跟你說過你居然是用嘴巴呼吸嗎？雖然很可愛可是很好笑，記得提醒我也得教你這個，然後──」

「等等、等等！」Peter一臉驚恐的叫著，「我沒要你詳細這個！而且不管你認為我吻技好不好這都不是我的問題──不對這不是重點，我的重點是，我要問的不是你跟我接吻的感覺！我只是想問你到底說什麼！」

「你早說不就得了？」Wade問，反應像錯的都是Peter，而Peter的臉紅得像快出血了。

「我早說了！」Peter抗議著，而Wade蠻不在乎。

「好吧，我只是說『來吧Spidey我們來接吻。』，然後你說了『不，Deadpool，我在巡邏。』，我繼續跟你拜託，接著你就開始覺得我很煩了，我知道你這麼覺得，因為你開始按著頭覺得頭疼了，想的肯定是該怎麼把我從屋頂上踢下去還能忍住不把我救起來──你就是這麼天使，嗯？你捨不得我掉下去的。噢反正後來就......你怎麼啦Peter？」

Peter雙手遮著臉停下腳步，站在了原地彎下腰，Wade只好從不遠處靠了過來，過了一陣子Peter才直起身來。

「......我有這麼沒原則嗎？說讓你親就讓你親？」他的眼神直視著前方，但Wade硬是湊了過來，過了一會Peter見到他又開始瞇著眼笑了。

「你又在害羞，Peter。如果能讓你好過一點，我會告訴你── **對，你超沒原則的** ，不過這是因為你喜歡我。」Wade臉不紅氣不喘的說。

「你可真自大。」Peter哀嚎了一聲，推開了眼前的臉又開始前進，打算把Wade甩在身後，可惜馬上就追上來了。

「別害羞嘛Peter，我們該做的做了不該做的也準備要做了，你得承認你也喜歡這個。」

「不，Wade，我壓根不記得這個，我哪知道我喜不喜歡？」Peter說，然後這次他先發現了Wade準備開口了，為了不讓他多說些討人厭──好吧是自大到有些討厭──的話，幾乎是下意識的，Peter伸出手捂住了他的嘴。

然後他們都嚇愣了。

Wade瞪著眼睛，而Peter張著口說不出話來，過了一陣子才反應過來。

───呃，好吧，雖然觸感奇怪了一些，不過Wade的嘴貼在他手掌上感覺並不壞，或許跟他接起吻來真的沒想像中那麼的糟糕──噢不，等等，打住。

Peter立刻從思考中清醒了過來，然後在Wade令人發毛的視線下硬著頭皮開口。

「呃，抱歉，你太吵了。」太好了這完全沒說服力，Peter絕望的想，「呃，我只是、想問一下，我們是在交往嗎？」

Wade什麼也沒回答──當然了他的嘴還在他手下呢，但Peter幾乎不需要回答就認為答案一定是肯定的，而且另一件他不用看就知道的事，他知道自己肯定連脖子都快紅了。

「算了我想我知道答案，」Peter說，「呃，我是想，雖然你不提這事兒，由我說起來也挺怪，但我──嗯，我是說，Wade，」他吞了一口口水，「你前天說過的午餐約會，現在還算數嗎？」


	6. Chapter 6

令Peter意想不到的是和Wade吃飯非常的......愉快。

Wade一路上都是遮也遮不住的大笑容，他把Peter帶到了一家收費便宜的餐館，而除了用餐咀嚼東西外他們幾乎都在交談。

Peter沒想過他們之間居然還會有那麼多的話題，從眼前的食物到休閒娛樂，偶爾話題會回到英雄身分上──他們會小聲的交談，但很快Wade就受不了這種音量了，這時候他們則會有志一同的再次換個聊天方向。

雖然目前為止對Peter來說面對Wade還是有那麼一丁點的奇怪──畢竟，好吧，他正在與對方交往是嗎？但他本人卻毫不知情，而這怎麼想都讓Peter有些難為情。

去喜歡和Wade聊天簡直易如反掌，他們的話題從不中斷，直到被再也受不了的店家趕出去為止。

他們似乎已經成為了餐館的拒絕往來戶，就某方面而言Peter認為還挺可惜的，畢竟東西是真的好吃，但另一方面，他能和Wade聊上那麼多也算值得。

後來一周Peter都會準時到復仇者大廈報到。

他習慣了在上完一天的課之後就去見復仇者們，他們總會拉著Peter問些問題，例如他的身體狀況或者更多的是一些情境問題──關於如何保護紐約那些──，他猜或許他們想用這些問題讓他想起至少一點點的事情。

通常這沒結果，成效不大，但他們仍鍥而不捨的問。他們也嘗試著用其他方法解決，醫療上的、身體上的、心靈上的，卻毫無進展，他們就像卡死在某個問題上，怎麼繞都繞不出迷宮，只能亂槍打鳥，每個方法都試了才知道哪個有用。

Peter發現沒人願意讓他用同樣的方法把記憶找回來，照Tony的話說──就是太蠢了。巧合不會出現第二次，電影中同樣的老梗並不適用於現實，這並非是個怎麼走來怎麼回去的道路，他們就只能乖乖的走一步算一步。

而在Peter想起事情以前，他之前的巡邏也得停止，復仇者們並不支持他在還沒搞清楚一切前就擅自行動，對他們來說，這時候的Peter就像個菜鳥，不管是在技巧上還是心靈上，他完完全全就是個新手。

這可真不公平是嗎？Peter有點兒抱怨的想，他在這之前不也安安穩穩做了幾年了嘛。但想歸想Peter還是乖乖聽了，畢竟他們說的對，他對這方面的事情完全沒點印象，什麼都別去碰才能避免危險。

除了天天會往復仇者大廈跑之外，固定雙數日他都會和Wade去吃晚飯，他們會試著聊些以前的事情，例如他怎麼得到能力、怎麼願意去幫助他人、發生過什麼事──以及其他種種，雖然得知有限，但還是聊勝於無。

以過去回憶去勾起其他記憶這方法雖然沒怎麼有用，但Peter都會默默的、好好的把事情給記下來，然後反覆的告訴自己這都是他曾經發生過的。

而更多的時間──就是指那些他已經用不著去保護紐約的時間──Peter都把它拿來陪Aunt May，即使他們只會一起窩在沙發上聊天，看看電視，或者僅僅只是待在一起各自做各自的事情，Peter也樂此不疲。

要說為什麼Peter願意這麼做的話──他也說不上來，但他就是認為該在一切都不急著去做之前，他得好好的補償Aunt May。他知道這是他對Aunt May所虧欠的陪伴，即便她並不介意。

前幾天還是那麼的難熬，他很難在夜晚靜下心來，當他靠在沙發上盯著電視銀幕時，他想得永遠不是劇情上的發展，而是會不會有人在他那麼悠哉休息時發生危險。

這太杞人憂天了。Peter想起當他有一次把這件事情說給Wade時對方的反應。

他當然知道，Peter只是有些鬱悶的想，他當然知道紐約一天沒英雄不會爆炸，但他就是忍不住。

而日子久了Peter最終學會了讓自己忙一點，做做報告或者什麼的，就是別讓自己有心思再去思考其他事情，他現在最重要的只是要擔心他要怎麼把事情回想起來而已。

隨著日子一天天過去，他們做的任何努力都是沒有回報的，他們遇到了瓶頸，而漸漸的Peter發現當大家焦頭爛額的或坐或站的苦惱時，他自己卻越來越不在意了。

他的生活又開始步上正軌──假如他能這麼說的話──，像一切都回到了Wade跟他說他是英雄前的那個早晨，他擔心的只是會不會在課堂上遲到，偶爾分心想些別的，越來越少去在意是否有人發生危險，是否又是該讓他拯救。

Peter沒辦法說清楚這到底是好是壞。

就他生活這一塊，他相信他的生命不是再時時受到威脅。這樣很好，對他自己、他朋友、他的親人而言，他都不用時時刻刻害怕他們是否又會被他所牽連。

有時候他也在想，或許這是命運對他所開的一個玩笑，他莫名得到了能力、成為了英雄，走上了守護人民這條路，卻又在此時讓他喪失這方面的記憶，即便能力似乎還在，但他仍舊得到了重新成為『Peter Parker』的選擇權。

假使他能夠自欺欺人，切斷所有和英雄有關的事物，他就能夠安安穩穩的過他一生。或許他會平安度過他的就學期，找份好工作，天天抱怨老闆的苛刻與政府的施政方針，結婚生子，如果他能夠賺足了錢，能在紐約這種地價高到嚇人的地方買套房子，他會把Aunt May接過來住，並與他的伴侶一起度過餘生。

**而假使他能。**

這聽起來似乎也是個不錯的人生方向，總比現在要去煩惱這些他一點任何印象也沒有的事情，這樣他會過得更輕鬆。Peter告訴自己。

So，why not？

答案是顯而易見的。

這根本用不著他來選擇，就算他會過得更輕鬆、更安全、更平凡，就算他什麼都不記得了，他骨子裡仍舊是那個紐約英雄，他做不到對有難的人視而不見，做不到在看見報導上一些案件時能淡然處之。 **他做不到。**

看來他估計是做不回普通人了。Peter有點自嘲的想，而同時也下定決心去做件自己一直以來都想真正去做的事情。

他們一同吃飯時Peter並沒有表現任何異樣，只是這次他有克制了些音量，以免他們又要招店家嫌棄──但Wade照樣說得很開心。

「想知道我們怎麼認識嗎？」Wade突然就丟下叉子雙手撐著桌面探過身來，Peter對這種情況見怪不怪，只是往後退了一點聳了聳肩示意他繼續說。

「你會喜歡這部分的Peter。」他露出了一個大大的笑容，眼睛還有些微瞇，當Peter看見他一手抬起來準備大說特說時，他估計他們是有陣子沒辦法再進這家店了。

「好吧，是這樣的，我們在我們愛的秘密基地──」

「我相信我不會把屋頂稱作秘密基地的。」Peter打斷他。

「──第一次見面。我想想你當時在幹嘛？當然了還是巡邏，你怎麼不做點別的事情呢？別一天到晚想著踢別人屁股或者送人入獄什麼的，不過這些都不是重點，嗯哼，你猜怎麼著，你在那天終於遇到了比在別人家門口結網更有意義的大事情！」

「你是說，遇到你？」Peter一臉好笑的問，壓低了聲音。「你要不要先坐下來，然後小聲一點？我不希望這件事情在我還沒搞懂前就看見別人在大聲談論真實身分之類的話題，要不然等我想起來我會揍你。」

「當然！遇到我！」Wade開心的說，完全無視了Peter揚言使用暴力的發言，不過有乖乖聽話的小聲了一些並將屁股貼回椅子上，而Peter笑了起來。「你又在笑我像個自大狂？讓你笑吧親愛的，你就是得承認你喜歡聽我說這個，你正常一點就喜歡反駁我，心情好就只會笑。而雖然你覺得我是個自大狂，但你可不能否認你當初看到我就對我一見鍾情吧？」

「一見鍾情？」Peter笑得更大聲了，在發現自己笑得有些過火後伸出手遮住了笑容。他咳了一聲，「我是說，這聽起來太假了，你真的認為我會相信你說的話嗎？我對你的第一印象可不太好阿，也不認為真正第一次見面時你的情況會好到哪裡去。說些比較有公信力的來聽聽？」

「聊勝於無嘛，說不定你真的會信。」Wade即使是被輕易猜穿也只是佯裝可惜，「唉，如果你能信我多好，這樣你就會更黏我一些？」

「我覺得不會。」Peter聳了聳肩，而Wade啪的一聲倒在了桌上，餐盤被擠到了一邊。

「我又開始覺得你忘了這事情真是天殺的糟，那個愛我愛得要死的Peter呢？」

「別試著欺騙我，Wade。」Peter翻了個白眼，「我從沒愛你愛得要死吧？」

Wade發出了聲音，嗚嗚嗚的不知道在說些什麼，Peter只好要他正經些，在對方肯離開桌面前故意把注意力放在了食物身上，而不是那個假裝心碎的人身上。

顯然這幾天Peter對Wade認知很正確，他就是個喜歡引人注意的奇怪傢伙，在Peter第三次無視他模糊不清的說話聲時他終於肯離開桌面了。

Wade唉了一聲。

「你這麼說我可真心痛阿，就算沒愛到要死至少也到不會拒絕我的地步吧？」

「我有拒絕嗎？」Peter困惑了一下，思考這幾天到底有沒有對方要求什麼他卻拒絕的情況，但來不及想出什麼他便看到了他對面那個人突然又精神起來。

「等等，所以說如果我現在跟你說我們來個擁抱你也不會拒絕？」

Peter認真想了一下。

「......我們隔著餐桌，Wade。」他無奈的說，緊接著又開口。「不過你現在可別想把我拉出去，在吃完這東西之前我是不會跟你走的。」

Wade瞬間就把剛挺直的腰又軟了回去，而Peter好笑的看著他。

「Well......不過，」Peter頓了一下，確認了他們位置在沒什麼人注意的地方時才接著開口。「不過在我吃完前我們可以將就一下，把手伸出來？」

他乖乖的把手伸出來，而Peter則伸出左手越過了桌面，在對方的視線下握住了他的手。

Peter聳了聳肩。「擁抱目前還不行，但我們可以從簡單的開始。」

而Wade的反應事實上Peter說不清到底算意料外還是意想中的，他又開始胡言亂語，用一堆亂七八糟像胡亂湊起來的句子表達他有多高興，Peter沒去理睬他，而Wade刻意尖叫著說他要把這一刻拍照起來當成紀念。

Peter被他的反應逗笑，任由對方掏出手機，自己則假裝沒事的繼續進食。而待Wade拍完照甚至還速度奇快的設成桌布時，Peter露出了一個古怪的表情。

「嘿，我突然想到一件事情。」Peter說，無視了Wade一直往他這邊推要他看的手機。「這樣會不會......挺快？」

「快......什麼？」Wade反問，第一次認為自己跟不上Peter聯想事情的速度。

「我是說，這個。」Peter將他的左手收緊了些，發現自己在感受到對方手掌心那些疤時沒有任何排斥感。「你不覺得我們這樣太快的嗎？我是指，不管之前如何，現在的我其實是在幾周之前認識你的，現在我們就到了牽手環節？」

「但我們實際上認識了快三年*了。」Wade說，並且將他們相握的手往自己身邊拉了一點，像不打算讓Peter反悔。

Peter只是對這動作笑了起來。「我是指，你還要多說一點關於你的事情讓我認識你嗎？」

「噢，」Wade過了一會才恍然大悟。「你是說，你對我有興趣。」

「如果你想這麼理解的話其實......」Peter裝出了個為難的表情，像是被逼迫過後的樣子，「好吧，對，說說？」

「你是！」Wade大聲說，完全戳破了那個裝出來的表情。「你、對我、感興趣！」

「Wade。停止。」Peter無奈的翻了個白眼，對於對方不斷的在意這點有種感到無奈妥協後的好笑感。

「好吧、好吧！」Wade說，「你總得開個頭？」

「不如就把我怎麼認識你認真的跟我說一次？」

「你還記得這個。」他對著Peter咕噥，最後將背撞回椅背上。「好吧，我們第一次見面打了架。」

打架？Peter困惑著皺了皺眉，接著有些猶豫的開口。

「......那誰贏了？」

「你在意這個！？」他不敢置信的問著，而Peter聳聳肩。

「我覺得我不想問你為什麼我們要打架，但我總得問誰贏了。」

Wade從鼻子裡哼了一聲，「好吧，沒輸沒贏。你跑了，在把我黏在該死的水塔上之後。」

「典型的離開方式，哼？」Peter問，用的是打趣的口吻，他把最後一口食物塞進嘴裡，然後丟下了叉子。「好吧，我覺得這部份我們之後多的是時間來繼續，我吃完了。」

「你是說我們現在可以出去來個擁抱了？終於？」

Peter盯著對方期待的臉，眨了一次眼，接著又一次。

「......不，Wade。」Peter說，在Wade明顯失落的表情擺出來前緊接著開口。「我是說，你想來我家嗎？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 诶先來道歉一下關於這一章節。  
> 前面跳得比較快(主要是認為後面也會提到類似的就避免多寫)，中間......我猜會有人覺得OOC。  
> ......嘿對，就算已經夠OOC了可能還是有人會覺得中間更徹底。
> 
> 我跟朋友問過，假如Peter對於當回英雄感到困惑、甚至有點消沉這樣可不可能，朋友是說不可能的，畢竟Peter本質不會變。說得挺有道理，可是在反覆思考三天後(相當於我就是卡了三天orz)我才又覺得，事實上還是挺可能發生的。  
> 在我個人想像裡，我私自認為一個人是不可能在別人告訴自己一項沒任何印象的事情時能坦然的、直接的就接受的，對我來說如果Peter這麼簡單就認為他是個英雄(但他自己卻不知道)、這麼簡單就讓自己去接受以性命相搏的命運，這才叫不可能。  
> 所以在很前面(第一章)才會有自我質疑(原諒我都忘了說 我這腦簡直要死)，在這章才會有掙扎著在凡人與英雄之間做選擇。  
> 阿不過我還是挺相信本質不變的。所以就是如此啦。雖然想表達的是這種情況，但實際寫起來就是不倫不類，講得比寫出來的還要好聽一百倍，原諒我的文筆就是這麼的......唉。  
> 至於最後，呃好我這裡也卡了幾天，其實本意只是想寫些傻白甜，結果莫名其妙的卻跑出這堆東西來了，硬掰亂扯最後還是打算讓他們先有接觸，而且對啦，是我自己覺得很快的，可是畢竟設定上他們實際認識挺久的，還是挺......OK吧？(自我安慰)  
> 诶反正就是這章整個就是很莫名，都說了OOC歸我，所以ry(咳
> 
> 阿對了，關於三年那部分，其實是把朋友那篇的三年設定應用(?)過來的，我只是想提醒一下這只是一篇被我莫名其妙寫得很鳥又這麼多字數的......交換腦洞(吐血)


	7. Chapter 7

Peter沒料想到這會讓他感到緊張。

他在開大門時並沒有表現出任何異樣，沒緊張到發抖，說話也不猶豫再三，但他就是清楚自己太緊繃了，既期待又害怕被拒絕的複雜心情一直在胸口打轉，但他試圖不讓他身後的人發覺到他的緊張感，並在推開門時比劃了一下。

「請進。」他說，將人帶進了屋子裡。

裡頭是暗的，Peter自己把玄關的燈打開了，這種情況下他很清楚Aunt May並不在家裡──當然了，畢竟Peter已經事先確認過她今天會出門，專門挑了今天才敢把人帶回來。

「噢，我是第一次走大門進來。」Wade這麼說時Peter才發現他正在到處觀察他家，左右張望著像這裡是什麼觀光景點似的。而Peter挑起一邊眉。

「你從沒來過？」

「有阿，不過我沒從大門進來過。」

Peter表情更好奇了，他推測到底有什麼情況下他的出入口才不是大門，但想了一陣子直到Wade都看完他家玄關了也沒想出個所以然。

好吧，這不是重點。Peter聳聳肩，接著脫下鞋子往前走，當他一手扶著樓梯欄杆時回頭向Wade示意。

「走吧，我房間在上面。」

這下換Wade好奇了。

「好吧有點詭異，你還沒跟我說我們來這裡要幹嘛。」

「上來不就知道了？」Peter表情猶豫了一下，他打算等會兒才跟對方說，但他指不定對方到底肯不肯答應他。「別廢話了Wade，上不上來？」

「留著你的小祕密吧。」Wade說，而Peter看見他跟上來後才往上走。

他邀請了Wade進他房間，而Peter發現對方看起來對這裡比對他家玄關還要熟，他看著Wade熟門熟路的繞過他，一屁股坐在床上。

好吧，有空的話他一定得知道為什麼他只熟這個地方，Peter觀察了一下，假如他只進來過他房間，那唯一的出入口肯定只有......窗戶。

Peter瞪著眼看著他的窗戶，思考著Wade到底是怎麼擠進來又會不會撞壞他的窗戶，所幸看起來好好的──呃，還能開能關應該算......好吧？

自認為從沒爬過窗的Peter實際上也沒想到自己可能爬的次數比對方還多，硬要說弄壞的話也只會是他自己。

Wade完全不知道自己在Peter腦海裡已經背著嫌疑犯的罪名──窗台破壞者之類的，而Peter在對方一臉“好了你總要把事情告訴我我正等著你呢”的視線下──別問他怎麼知道的，他就是認為對方有這種意思──將背包隨意的丟在椅子上。

「好吧。」Peter咕噥道，音量維持到他確定對方已經聽見了。「我只是希望你幫個忙。」

「有什麼事情你能搞得那麼神神秘秘的？」他問，雙手愜意的撐在床上，Peter卻仍舊站著。

Peter搔了搔臉。

「呃，是我認為這不適合在外面說的。」他停頓一下，「我是說，我也不知道你到底會不會答應我。而且其實這件事情在外面做也不適合。」

「什麼事情不適合？」

Wade已經是徹底被Peter弄懵了，而他發現Peter居然還緊張的拉著自己衣服下擺──好了，這不對勁。他瞪著他的動作想。

「在我告訴你之前，你得先答應你不會拒絕我我才能告訴你。」

Wade示意他說下去，而Peter在他視線下他深呼口氣。

「好吧。」

他說，而Peter跟著他重複了一次。「......好吧。」

接著Wade卻沒有等到他的答案，但他沒催促，相反的，他被Peter接下來的動作嚇在了床上。

Fuck，Peter居然開始脫衣服了。

Peter將他脫下來的褲子掛在他椅背上，接著有點不好意思的摸了摸後頸。

「好吧我知道這有點詭異......可是Wade，我希望......Wade？」他的手在已經嚇傻的Wade面前揮了揮。

過了一會Wade才回過神來，他瞪著Peter像有什麼苦大深仇。

Fuck，Peter在他面前脫了衣服。他在心底咒罵。Fuck，穿著緊身衣的Peter。Fuck。

他連續罵了三次，非常確定這麼惋惜是因為操他媽的太可惜了。

Peter完全沒想到這點上去，他看見Wade似乎已經回過神來了，所以他繼續說下去。

「我只是希望你教我怎麼做回英雄。」他開始走動，不確定Wade沉默是不是因為他也跟復仇者們一樣不支持他這麼做。接著Peter在令人心煩的沉默下停了下來，重新看向Wade。「......你可以嗎？」

怎麼可能！Wade幾乎都快破口而出了，要他去教對方成為英雄？他？他！？讓他教Peter成為英雄才是世界奇觀好嗎！

「......你不行嗎？」

Wade看著Peter因為他的沉默而漸漸失落起來，他站在原地一會，接著坐在Wade旁邊，他坐下的力道著實是沒怎麼控制的，所以感覺起來更加的失望了。

Peter坐在他旁邊一會，然後在Wade視線下煩悶地用雙手揉亂了頭髮。

「果然還是不行嗎？」Wade聽見Peter這麼說，而Peter的視線停留在他自己的手上。「我只是......唉，我只是不希望一直拖到我想起來為止──我是指，誰知道呢，說不定我永遠也想不起來了。」

他說，Wade因為他的消沉而僵硬一下。

是阿。他事實上完全沒想過Peter能否想起來，方法太少，瓶頸太多，連他都這麼認為了，Peter怎麼可能還能持續的堅持下去？

而Peter仍然沒停止說話，他深呼一口氣，然後繼續。

「我想過了，最糟的可能性就是我永遠都缺了這段記憶，可是......可是日子還是得過下去的，是嗎？我總不可能讓你們這樣幫著我，總有一天──總有一天你們都會放棄，拒絕繼續在我身上浪費時間，而我，我沒辦法就當作這一切都沒發生，或許在你告訴我之前我能好好的生活下去，可是──這就是這麼發生了，我知道了那些，那些才是成就了我的部分，我沒辦法在得知這些之後還能假裝這些都沒發生過。」

他抬起頭來和Wade對視，而Wade以為他要說放棄了，但他並沒有。

「而失去這段記憶也不能阻止我。」他說，神色堅決，「我之所以希望你能幫我是因為我想幫助紐約人民，我不會說我能起到多大的作用，這太自大了，可是我得這麼做。Wade，我必須這麼做。即使紐約的英雄人物這麼多，我可能不起眼，但──那又如何呢？犯罪不斷，而即使我孤身一人我也會這麼做，而不是用著失憶當作藉口迫使自己回到正常生活，對著電視螢幕裡的恐怖攻擊袖手旁觀。」

隨後Peter卻嘆了一口氣。

「但這一切都只是我想這麼做。但我不能，我什麼都不清楚，或許以前可以這樣，但現在──我沒辦法允許自己去用菜鳥的身分大言不慚的說我能幫助任何人，或許我還會幫倒忙呢。」他說，並且伸出手抓住了Wade的手臂。「所以我需要你，Wade，你比我還有經驗的，是嗎？我需要你教我該怎麼做──至少、至少教教我該怎麼行動，用不著你陪著我......拜託？」

他看著Peter，沉默了比他意料之外還久的時間，他的內心和腦海正在打架，一個要他答應，一個不斷譏諷他，讓他清楚教一位真正的英雄成為英雄是有多麼的不切實際與可笑。而最後，他拉下了Peter的手。

但接著他卻在Peter失望的表情下將他從床上拉起來，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。

「Come on Peter，那我們還在等什麼呢？」


	8. Chapter 8

他們很快就出門了──對Peter來說，他幾乎不用整裝，他的緊身衣早就在凌晨就穿好了，雖然一開始有點心理障礙，但忍過了一開始那一段既熟悉卻又陌生的感覺後，意料之外的非常舒適。

Peter只拿上了那個一直被他刻意忽視的金屬手環，還有戴上了他的面罩，非常的簡便──反倒是Wade跑去換回了他的緊身衣，身上的東西帶得比Peter還要多，而在Peter問他幹嘛要換裝時表示了他這樣打扮才自在。

──好吧，可能是喜好問題。Peter只好接受了，在Wade雀躍不已的自言自語中一起出了門。

他們繞著沒人的地方走，而Wade不知道為什麼十分堅持他們要去屋頂，Peter猜不透他到底是有多愛高的地方，但也隨著他了，最後Wade把他帶到一棟廢棄的醫院前──Peter一點也不想知道為什麼他清楚有這種地方。

他們花了點時間從第一層樓爬到頂樓，當Peter一踏上頂樓時除了大口喘氣外就是抱怨為什麼他要選擇屋頂，如果以後都這樣光爬樓梯不就累死了嗎？

「哇喔，爭氣點小男孩，你不能因為你有代步工具所以偶爾爬個樓梯就累成這樣。」Wade靠了過來，Peter因為彎著腰撐著膝蓋喘氣只能看見他自己的小腿，只好將頭抬起來。

Wade看起來完全沒任何疲憊的跡象，他甚至連多喘一口都沒有。

Peter說不清該是忌妒還是怎樣，他朝對方皺了皺眉，站直了點。

「什麼代步工具？」

「你的發射器。」Wade伸出手，「我剛剛看到你帶出來了，你也不記得這個嗎？」

Peter花了三秒才意識到他在說那個手環，他把東西移交到對方手上，但Wade卻沒急著把東西接過去，只是抓住了他的手腕。

「這東西不適合戴我身上。」Wade說，他靠前了一步，在Peter視線下三兩下就迅速的把東西戴在他手上了。「讓我教你怎麼用──噢聽起來真奇怪，嗯？」

「我不知道。」Peter誠實回答。

而Wade聳了下肩沒回應，他握上了Peter的手。

──但什麼都沒有。

Peter感覺他大概等了足足有一分鐘那麼長，Wade遲遲沒任何動作，僅僅只是牽著他。而他終於意識到了什麼，他的視線從手上轉移到Wade臉上，聲音聽起來充滿無奈。

「如果你再不做點什麼，」Peter舉高了他們交纏在一塊的手指，「我會當成你在占我便宜。」

「我是。」Wade立刻就承認了，他拉大了笑容，大到即使戴著面罩都能清楚看見的地步。「別那麼緊張Peter──我是說，我現在得開始叫你Spidey了，放鬆點，你太緊張了，話甚至變少了。」

「所以你就靠這樣讓我不那麼緊張？」Peter好笑的問，而Wade認真的點點頭。

「你得承認，這效果挺好。」

Peter原先想反駁，但過了一會卻又不置可否的聳聳肩。「隨你怎麼說吧，我們能開始了嗎？」

「你沒否認。」Wade說，像決心不打算放過這個話題，而接著他轉過了兩人的手，將Peter的手掌呈現攤開朝上的樣子，最後繞到了Peter旁邊。

「我是沒否認。」Peter心不在焉的回應他，他看著Wade開始扳起他的手指，將他的中指跟無名指一起壓向了掌心。

接著在Peter按到了金屬手環上延伸出來的按鈕的同時，噴射出來的蛛絲嚇著了他。

「Wow。」Peter叫了一聲，緩過神來才摸了摸那個另一端黏在水塔上白色絲狀物。「這是......我知道的那個嗎？」他思考了一下才模糊的問。他完全不知道該用什麼來稱呼，這很新奇，畢竟對現在而言這是他第一次從視頻外真正的見到這個。

「就是那個。」也不知道Wade究竟是有沒有聽懂他想表達的意思，Peter看見他煞有介事的點點頭，「就是你拿來掛一個和藹可親的超凡小伙伴的發射器。」

「估且不論誰是超凡小伙伴，我相信和藹可親不適合你。」Peter說，而緊接著Wade又開始說他受傷的小心靈了，Peter則完全沒搭理他，他的手抓上了蛛絲，發現他得出點力才能扯斷它。

「......這比我想像中的堅固很多。」他看著在他手掌心的蛛絲，看起來陌生可是感覺很熟悉。

Wade發現Peter並不想花點心思拿來跟他開玩笑時才不甘不願的放下捂著左胸口的手，他聳了聳肩 ，「堅固到每次你把我捆起來掛大樓我都只能等它融化*1的程度。」

「如果我曾那樣做過，那肯定都是你的錯。」Peter自主的把將人綑大樓的錯歸在Wade頭上，他的視線終於離開了發射器。「那現在呢？你已經告訴我我的裝備該怎麼用了，下一步呢？」

「別急親愛的。」Wade舉起了第一根手指，另一手背在身後。「現在是英雄授課時間，你得好好照著老師的教學順序來，你現在只完成了第一項──了解你的工具。」

Peter勾起了一邊嘴角──即使是被遮在面罩下沒那麼明顯──，沒對Wade那句老師的自稱詞發表任何意見，只是點了點頭示意他繼續。

「很好。」Wade跟著點點頭，舉起了第二根手指。「第二項──擁有一個蠢透了的英雄口號。」

「......什麼？」

「Come on！」Wade舉高了手大聲催促他。「英雄都需要一個口號！例如『Hail Hydra』或者『Avengers Assemble』之類的，不過我們不能抄襲別人，你也有一句，雖然嚴格來說那是你叔叔的不過誰管他呢，just say it！」

「......我很確定你前面舉的那個例子不太對。」Peter整張臉皺了一下，接著他聳了聳肩。「如果你非得要我說出來話，那麼如你所願......」他停頓了一下，「With great power ......」

「Comes great irresponsibility！*2」Wade迫不及待的接完了它。

Peter的臉皺得更厲害了。

但最後他還是沒反駁，他認定Wade肯定只是想找機會把這個說出來。Peter有點不耐煩的要他往下說。

「好吧好吧，第三──」Wade拖長了音，接著抽出了他的太刀，擺低了姿態，而Peter後知後覺的現在才發覺氣氛似乎變了。

「Now，」他伸出了手，兩根手指頭併在一起朝Peter勾了勾，聲音低沉且危險。「攻擊我。」

Peter瞪大了眼，好一會兒才能讓停擺一下子的思考運轉去猜測對方說這種話的動機。

攻擊他？認真的？Peter第一秒想到的是對方又想開玩笑，但Wade似乎是等得太久不耐煩了，在衝過來主動攻擊他時Peter才意識到對方是認真的。

「搞什麼───Wade！」Peter大叫著躲過了揮過來的武器，不敢置信對方居然就這麼行動了，而且很明顯的絲毫沒有收斂力道。

Wade揮空後沒有停止，他迅速地又拉近了與Peter距離，而Peter卻只能一次次躲過對方的攻擊。

Peter嘗試讓他停止，但完全沒用，Wade甚至連半句話都不說了，最後Peter只能硬著頭皮應戰──但也僅限於能不用急忙著躲避。

該死該死該死──想點什麼Peter！他對自己心裡大吼著，如果Wade執意要讓他去反擊，那麼好吧他接受，但他總得做些什麼！他只有該死的發射器，而發射器又能做什麼呢？Come on Peter！想想那些該死的視頻！別再把視頻裡面的人跟自己做切割了！他能做到的你也能做到！

Peter慌張著努力思考他在視頻上看到的動作，他全身上下的裝備只有發射器，把它拿來當攻擊當防禦當成移動工具，剩下的通通都是肉搏技巧。

突然有什麼在他腦內大響，刺痛著他的神經，當Peter回過神來時他的雙手已經撐在地面上，下腰時對方的刀刃離自己的身體只有幾吋的距離。

Peter頭皮有些發麻，隨後整個放棄思考到底該怎麼反擊回去──畢竟想太多又有什麼用呢，這種時候不也只靠本能行動嘛。

既然放開了，Peter發現這一切突然變得很容易，他咬了咬牙，在Wade還沒來得及收回攻勢時縮起身體，接著雙手使力就著反作用力狠狠的從Wade下巴踢了下去。

Peter在Wade罵著粗口摸著下巴從地上爬起時趕緊拉遠了彼此距離。他警戒的看著對方。

「......會痛嗎？」Peter問他，但卻退後了一步。

而Wade突然怪異地笑了起來，Peter看見他把另一把太刀也抽了出來。

「你在跟別人戰鬥時還用問別人被打時痛不痛嗎？」Wade終於肯和他開玩笑了，只是Peter沒鬆下戒心。

「一般不。」Peter說，而果不其然Wade在下一秒迅速的朝他跑過來。「我只是想問你這個莫名其妙一股腦就朝我揮刀的渾球痛不──」Peter閃過第一次的攻擊，但第二次卻擦過了他的手臂，他跳開來保持距離，低下頭看著被割出一條血痕的手臂。「──痛。」

Peter瞇了瞇眼。

「這有點太過火了Wade。」他低聲說。

「在戰鬥中沒人會等你準備好，甜心。」Wade回答他，而Pete回應他的聲音低啞。

「......當然。」

而一切都發生的太迅速了。等Wade發現時Peter的蛛絲已經黏上了他的太刀，在他抓緊前Peter早他一步把東西扯了過去。

「Hey！」Wade大聲抱怨，將空蕩蕩的雙手不滿的在空中高舉。「你不能搶我的東西！」

「你也不該攻擊我。」Peter回應他，而Wade徹底明白Peter終於肯認真跟他對打了。

「......好吧，說得沒錯。」Wade沉默了一下才回答他，他的肩膀誇張的聳了一下。「好吧，東西送你。」緊接著他拔起了他的槍。「但我還有這個。」

「該死！」Peter看見槍管時大聲咒罵，而下一秒子彈就直直朝他飛了過來，他躲了過去。

「這真得太過火了Wade！」Peter大聲說著，而回應他的是更多彈頭。Peter急忙用圍起來的蛛絲充當阻擋擋下了，但多數時候都是子彈驚險的擦過他的身體。

「等這一切停止後！」Peter吼著閃進了遮蔽物裡，槍聲在空氣中鳴響，之後回歸寧靜，而緊接著Peter從聲音判斷發現Wade正在換彈夾。「......我會狠狠地揍你一頓！」

Wade子彈上膛後丟下了空彈夾，示意般的舉高了槍。「出來阿甜心，沒有英雄會躲著講出這種三流龍套反派的台詞，你得出來才能打我不是嗎？」

不如Wade所願的，Peter並沒有那麼容易就被激怒，相反的，他反倒冷靜了下來。

想點對策。即使情況危急Peter也逼自己冷靜，他小心觀察著Wade叨叨絮絮不厭其煩的想用些幼兒園等級的嘲笑逼他出來，在他越來越靠近自己時終於想到一點應對方法。

如果我因此受了重傷。Peter默默向自己發誓。我除了會狠狠揍他以外他永遠也別想碰我。

他多花了兩秒為自己做好心理建設，當Wade離他躲避的地方只剩下兩步時，Peter卻自己鑽了出來。

「噢你居然自己出來啦。」Wade驚訝的說，但不妨礙他舉好了槍。「不過親愛的，這麼快向敵人投降你可做不了太久的英────」

Peter用著剛剛趁著對方嘮叨時黏上了對方小腿的蛛絲拉倒了對方，Wade咒罵著，明明子彈已經發射出去卻只能眼睜睜看著它因為自己的重心不穩而偏離軌道。

Peter立刻就衝上前將已經倒地的Wade手上的槍踢遠，而Wade哀嚎他被踢中手指時Peter只認為他這是自找的。

但一切還沒結束。

Peter來不及反應就被Wade絆倒，而Wade迅速的從地上爬起，在他跨坐上Peter身體的同時拔出了另一把槍指上了他的腦袋。

「.......永遠也別以為對方只有一個武器。」

他低聲說，而開保險的聲音在Peter腦海裡被無限放大。

**Boom**

*1 原作設定上蛛絲貌似會在一小時之後融化  
*2 RR在推特上的那個梗，我終於找到機會用了(想用超久


	9. Chapter 9

「Boom。」Wade輕聲說。

Peter瞪大的雙眼眨也不眨的看見Wade從他身上翻下來，與此同時他才像被允許吸入下一口氣，警戒心褪去，就在剛才心臟幾乎跳漏了一拍。

他持續躺在地上，胸口因為隨之而來的大口喘氣而明顯的上下起伏，他閉上雙眼，還以為剛剛對方真的有扣下板機。

過了一會他才能冷靜，他撐起自己站了起來，他們對望著，過了三秒，Peter出手狠狠揍了他的臉。

「Shit──！」Wade捂著臉倒在一旁，在抗議前Peter另一拳又落了下來。「──等等、等等！聽我解──嗷為什麼又揍臉！噢慢著慢著不要用腳......嗷──」

Peter不由分說地就用腳踹了他，Wade則哀嚎著翻滾著閃過，Peter沒追上去，站在原地活動手指關節。

「等這一切停止後，我會狠狠揍你。」Peter說，他自己都意想不到能那麼毫無芥蒂就出手打人，他還以為他號稱友好鄰居呢。

接著他卻放下手來，發覺這個晚上只過了一半，但他卻累得像剛剛追著人跑了三條街──他甚至什麼都還沒開始呢！

「如果你不能給我一個能再繼續相信你不會朝我開槍的理由，我會現在離開。」Peter感覺自己有點無力，他看著Wade仍然在不遠保持著護頭的動作，過了一會對方才理解到自己沒打算動手。

「你需要實戰經驗。」Wade是這麼說的，他拍了拍身上的灰塵靠過來，而Peter環起胸，明顯沒被這個說法說服。

「我是認真的！難不成你要我們就這麼提槍上陣？得了你還是剛剛才知道你的發射器是怎麼用的，如果不這麼做，你到剛才還是確信自己只是『Peter』。」他們之間的距離只剩下一點，Wade伸出手抓住了Peter兩邊的手臂，Peter不得不後退一下才不讓他們的臉尷尬的撞在一塊。

「專業一點，你現在可是超級英雄。」

「......我可不記得這還是有專業的。」Peter咕噥，掙扎出了控制。「好吧，那麼接下來呢？」他妥協道。

「好問題，我還沒想到。」Wade摸了摸下巴，「不過你剛剛那個挺好──至少在狀態上了，但別傻站在原地等別人攻擊你，想想怎麼利用你的發射器。而我居然已經正式在教你怎麼做英雄了，這事情可以列為今年最恐怖嚇人的事情，噢然後用不著感謝我。」

Peter試都不想試著去跟上他的腦迴路，這句話只在他腦內截取了重要的那句建議──剩下的基本上已經從另一邊的耳朵飄走了。

「理論上這樣應該就行了──說當英雄不也挺容易，看看我剛剛講了哪幾點，你需要個人化裝備、一句蠢透了的信念、有勇無謀的攻擊方式──阿哈，通通具備了，歡迎成為英雄。」

他拍了拍手大聲歡呼，而Peter翻了個白眼。

「如果我現在說我挺後悔找你幫忙會不會太遲？」Peter問，而Wade像被打擊到大退了三步。

「你怎麼可以說這種話！」Wade大聲指控，「我這麼為你著想！替你整理家裡打理三餐換裝洗澡照顧寵物還幫你怎麼做回英雄！你怎麼可以這樣說！」

「除了最後那個，你前面都沒做到阿。」Peter反駁。而Wade馬上就衝上前又一次抓住了他的手臂。

「我可以做到。」他看似無比認真的說，「尤其是洗澡那個。」

「......你這是性騷擾。」Peter翻了個白眼推開了他的臉，感覺再繼續跟對方閒扯下去這個晚上大概就過了。「老天Wade，說真的，我們能正經點嗎？」

「我挺正經。」他回答著，開始一步步向前──仍然沒放開Peter──，而Peter不得不跟著他倒退走。「我是說，如果你有養狗我可以幫你逗牠玩，照顧一隻狗狗沒能難得倒我。」

「這完全不是重點Wade。」Peter根本無法往後看去注意他們到底走到哪了，只好盲目地相信Wade不會讓他從邊緣上掉下去。

「好吧你需要重點──你猜怎麼著？我終於想到我的英雄教學第四步驟要幹嘛。」

他停了下來──謝天謝地，因為同時Peter發現自己已經有半個腳底板在邊緣懸空了，所以到底為什麼這棟醫院頂樓沒有護欄！？就不怕哪個壓力過大的員工或者神智不清的病人偷跑上來嗎？

Peter心煩意亂，還有點緊張害怕就這麼摔下去，他的手指已經抓住了Wade的緊身衣，他們的上半身也幾乎貼在一起，看起來就像他們正在進行一場擁抱，但這無助於為他脫險──所以他示意Wade繼續說下去，最好就這麼說著說著把他帶回安全地。

「Ok，第四步驟，從這邊跳下去。」Wade認真的說。

「......我相信步驟裡面不該有讓我輕生的主意在─────Wade！」Peter無法克制的大叫，只因為Wade彎下了腰──這代表他正折著腰，半個身子跟著他的腳一起懸空。

「我沒要你自殺，你摔成一灘爛泥也不會自己湊回來的。」Wade說，「做個英雄不就得真正跨出第一步去做嗎？既然我們準備作業都完成了，那下一步就是跳下去盪絲找到某個倒楣蛋的屁股然後踢到開花。」

「但你這就是要我這樣做！」Peter大叫，「我現在只想趕快離開不想踢誰的屁股！噢老天阿你能不能退後一點我想我快掉下去了說點什麼或做點什麼讓我相信你不是想趁機報復我剛剛打了你的臉！」

「好主意！」Wade喊，他面罩隨著他加大的微笑而堆起皺摺，Peter甚至能想像得出那笑容的惡劣程度，「我剛剛就沒想到要報復你，我知道你的腰可以再下去一點，所以現在來個能測試你柔軟度的遊戲，你知道你剛剛下腰的姿勢挺經典雖然之後你就踢了我的下巴而且那很疼以及─── **Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk───」**

加拿大的僱傭兵的玩笑中止在半空中，便因為重心不穩隨著咒罵聲跌出大樓之外。Peter臉色刷白，被壓著一同摔了下去，他抓緊了Wade，尖叫劃破天空。

「I hate youuuuuuuuuu───」

Peter有幸沒能摔成肉泥。

只因為Wade突然就在空中反抓住他並扳過他的手腕迅速的按下了發射器按鈕，Peter反射性就抓住了蛛絲，而Wade則整個人掛在他背上──以一種莫名奇妙的熟練動作瞬間完成。

Peter沒辦法讓他們立刻就落地，也只好任由Wade攀著他的背，射出另一個方向的蛛絲讓他們能不至於摔個狗吃屎。

很快的，他發現他們一直從杳無人煙的地方盪到越來越熱鬧的都市區──他不是沒想過要停止，但中途不是完全沒有立足點，就是行人太多──而Peter根本還沒學會如何在人群多的地方落地。

如何使用發射器已經讓Peter漸漸習慣了，Peter幾乎沒有思考就知道哪邊還有足夠的空間與高度能讓他黏上下一次的蛛網，他左右張望著尋找能落足的地方，試圖無視著在他背上嘮嘮叨叨說『現在風景真好』等等風涼話的Wade並努力忍住把他抖下去的衝動。

緊接著Wade大叫了一聲，Peter嚇了一跳，還沒轉過去破口大罵時就發現他們快撞上了一個高樓。

───！

Peter腦內立刻就蹦出了一句髒話。他用一秒的空檔去發現他根本沒有機會能閃過，再下一秒他只能抬起手護著頭只希望自己狠狠撞上玻璃時不會腦震盪。

而他撞了上去───但不疼。

這是Peter後來才發現的，他張開了不知不覺閉上的眼睛，才發現他──黏在了大樓的玻璃牆上。

真是見鬼。Peter瞪著反射出自己倒影的玻璃想，而Wade催促他可以往上爬。

「你就不想想我幹嘛現在在這裡爬窗。」Peter向後抱怨，但乖乖的四肢並用──這其實挺奇怪但又很熟悉──往上爬高，他花了點時間才到達頂樓，Wade早他一步踩著他的肩膀上去了。

Peter來不及發飆，就看見一隻帶著手套的手伸向了他。

「Oh Romeo......」Wade十足深情的開口。

「滾。」Peter毫不客氣就打斷了他接下來的話，他推開了那隻手自己爬上來，適時阻止了Wade又開始哭嚎著擠上來的臉。

「好了，」Peter大聲嘆了一口氣，像是故意要讓Wade聽見似的，「我現在是真的後悔了。」

「我們甚至都還沒開始。」Wade抽出了手帕──對，就是當初在復仇者大廈那一條，Peter永遠記得它──哭哭啼啼，說Peter待他如負心漢怎麼能這麼容易就拋下他們之間的感情。

「我相信就算有感情現在也被你毀得差不多了。」Peter翻了個白眼，無奈的說。但還是安撫性的拍了拍他的肩膀。「不過如果你正經一點可以讓事情好很多。」

「這太困難了。」Wade立刻就把手帕丟到了一旁，他抓住了Peter放在他肩膀上的手，得寸進尺的蹭了蹭。「還不如照我的風格教你怎麼把別人屁股踢開花呢。」

「我現在只想把你的屁股踢開花。」Peter說，他退後了一步讓Wade的身體沒了支撐而倒地，他聽著對方小聲哀嚎，然後抬起頭。

「......我在想，」Peter往上看了一眼天空，因為光害問題使得夜裡的星星看起來寥寥無幾，當他重新低頭時Wade已經站起來了。「我們現在可以開始幫助別人了嗎？」

「這要取決於我們能不能找到倒楣鬼。」Wade回答他，而Peter聽見只是聳了聳肩。「希望我們走沒幾步就能撞一個搶劫案，但如果說我們要來做搶那些只顧著養肥他們肚子的巡警飯碗，做這種小事不如你先還我在餐廳答應過的擁抱還來得更實在。」

「Well，這種東西可不能挑。」Peter回答他，這次他自己往後退了幾步，邊計算著自己何時會接近邊緣邊朝著一直盯著他看的Wade伸出手。

「來吧Wade，我們去看誰需要幫忙，如果今晚我們能幫助到任何一個人......」

Wade高高興興的抓住了他的手，而Peter用力的把他拉進了一個擁抱。

「我會讓你得到比擁抱更多的東西。」Peter輕聲說，與此同時他們又從邊緣重新跌了下去。


	10. Chapter 10

他們在紐約晃蕩了近一個半小時才找到尋求幫助的人群，而過程中Wade一直神神叨叨的抱怨平常沒打算幫人時一堆破事，等到他真心希望能幫助他人時卻連個過馬路需要人陪的老太太都不願意出來露臉。

Peter翻了個白眼，對他的『老太太總是在過馬路並且每次都需要人扶』的言論不予置評，而在他反駁前，尖叫的人群先一步吸引了他的注意力。

一部分的人群逃竄，一部分的人則搖下車窗試圖釐清究竟發生什麼事，一條在大城市裡面屢見不鮮的車陣就此打亂，人不住地往後奔跑，有些人下了車不分青紅皂白的也跟著跑離現場──似乎居住在紐約，人民擁有的共同意識就是只要見到逃跑的人就得跟著拔腿狂奔，見到英雄就喜歡湊熱鬧，對那些堅信正義永遠勝利的居民而言，似乎站在一旁觀看都不必害怕會不會受傷。

Peter毫不猶豫就調了方向。

再往前一些，Peter發現人群是一個不大的公路鐵橋上跑過來的，令人匪夷所思的是橋附近明明該跑都跑光了，橋上人滿為患卻沒人離開。

──接著他就發現人們之所以不離開是因為有另一群人圍著橋上居民，手上提著槍阻止他們逃生。

現場一片混亂但沒人注意到掠過他們頭上的身影，Peter馬上就進到了內部，他發現另一頭也是同樣的情況，橋上的人民不得已被困在裏頭。

接著，用不著他多費心觀察，他馬上就發現了橋中央被人群圍出來的空地，而中央僅站了幾個人，其中兩個打扮如同橋端入口處的那群提槍份子──明顯就像是一夥的──，兩人都舉著槍，其中一位手臂上還挾持著一名人質而槍管抵在對方腦袋上。

Peter完全不清楚這是怎麼發生的，在歹徒對面還有兩名警官同他持槍對持，他發現警車其實停在很遠的地方。從外圍站著幾名歹徒同夥來看，初步判斷這或許是場預謀犯罪，但他們也許沒想到會剛好把巡警也困在了橋上。

到底發生什麼事了？Peter不得不思考著，為什麼現場有警察卻還是落得這種場面？

趁著全場焦點只在中央，Peter便在引起他人注意之前就躍下，停在一處人不多但也不至於太過顯眼的位置，當他停在地面上時身旁的人發出驚呼。

憑空出現一個人的確驚悚，Peter十分能諒解那聲尖叫為何發出，慶幸的是聲音並不大到足以引起中央的注意力，而尖叫的小男孩在看清是誰之後瞪大眼睛──接著Wade一手摀住了對方的嘴巴。

「想跟偶像要簽名等等再說，小男孩。」Wade對著這個穿著印有Spiderman圖樣衣服的小孩說。

而Peter用手臂推搡了一下他，蹲下身子與男孩平視，然後拉下了那隻手。

「聽著，孩子，我們是來......幫助你們的。」Peter挑了一個說詞，「發生什麼事情了？」

「我、我不知道。」小男孩縮了一下，而Peter才發現自己似乎有點給他太多壓力了，這孩子看起來正介於見到偶像的興奮以及對他的逼問感到焦慮的狀況，他的手指不斷的在他的衣襬上胡亂攪動。「每輛車子都停了，爸爸要我留在車上他要去看看狀況，跟我講說不定是前面有人發生車禍，但他離開很久了，你能幫我爸爸嗎？」

男孩此時才抬起頭，他伸出手抓著Peter的手臂。

而Peter後知後覺的才發現這孩子其實什麼都不清楚，孩子的爸爸甚至還跑不見了。他猶豫了一下，最後拍了拍他的肩膀。「放心孩子，我會幫你爸爸的。」他向對方發誓道，「現在你回車上去，等你爸爸回來，好嗎？」

而直到男孩乖乖進了車門，Peter才想起他的承諾完全沒可能實現──就光他連對方父親的容貌長什麼樣都沒問就很難達成了。

Peter抹上了一把臉，猶豫著究竟自己是要直接往中央鑽幫忙警察還是先找到孩子的父親。

但什麼都還沒來得及讓他抉擇，警官威逼利誘的勸降明顯遇到了瓶頸，Peter全神貫注的聽著對話內容，推敲著究竟為什麼不攻破僅僅是兩名歹徒的小陣仗，他相信警官的訓練應該也包括如何對待挾持人質的犯人才對。

而當他聽到了為首的男人的大吼聲後才明白他到底是握有什麼樣的籌碼才讓警察舉棋不定。

他們在橋上安置了炸彈，聲稱那好幾噸地點不明的炸彈威力足夠炸爛整座橋，以及橋上所有的人民，只需要他們一按下手上的引爆按鈕，災難就開始了。

──為了達到目的不擇手段的自殺式攻擊。Peter頭皮發麻的認知到這件事情，但又為了什麼？

他發現這已經超越了他原本能涉及的範圍，他可以去揣測對方的動機──但事實證明是，這完全沒必要，這是警察的專業，或許對方有所苦衷，為了某項信念而走向極端手段──但知道了又如何？他沒辦法改變什麼，所有能做的唯獨只有阻止對方以及設法讓人民安全。

「有任何計畫嗎？」Peter有些茫然的望著不遠處警官的背影，但Wade僅僅是聳了聳肩。

「管不上任何計畫了甜心，這是你的舞台，我看你就乾脆衝上去痛打對方一頓把對方捆成一團如何？」

Peter當然明白這是個玩笑，他翻了個白眼，正打算反駁───

「Spiderman？」

Peter反射性的就轉過身去看，接著他一愣，後知後覺的發現自己其實連點準備都沒有就已經接受這個稱呼了。

叫住他的是一位婦女，但看起來並非是真的有事情才叫住他，反而就像是驚訝於他的存在──接著，似乎是以此為刺激點，越來越多人發現到他的存在，有些人驚呼著叫他的名字，有些人則湊上前來只為了看他一眼。

他渾身僵硬，無所適從的站立著，耳裡甚至還聽到了居然有人為了他的到來而感到一股即將獲救的安心嘆息。

這下好了，原本想靠著計畫幫助警察這下卻得被趕鴨子上架，Peter看見因為他人歡呼而稍微轉過頭來查看的警官在發現他時臉上一閃而過的安心，突然沒來由地感到心虛與慌張。

他根本承受不住受困民眾的信任與警方如獲大赦般的得救神情，他也經不起別人對他的期待眼神中所包含的沉重壓力。假如有人知道他現在並非之前那個城市英雄，僅僅就是做為新上任的英雄菜鳥，會不會失望的嘆息？又會不會氣憤他辜負了大家的期望？

Peter忍不住這麼想，感覺自己掉入了泥沼，恐慌、害怕、內疚與羞愧紛紛佔據了他的心神。他做不到。他絕望的捫心自問，要是他不再是那個得心應手於解決他人困境的Spiderman，人們又會不會繼續信任於他？

突然，Wade的手搭上了他的肩膀，而Peter迷茫的看著他，甚至不清楚對方究竟是何時靠過來的。

「嘿，輕鬆點，你始終是你。」Wade以他們之間才能聽見的音量說，「別因為你昔日的英雄光環給自己太多壓力了，要知道計畫總是趕不上變化。別人相信你又能再一次拯救小鎮村*1就只是因為你就是你，不是別的。」

Wade說完後退了一點，輕鬆的聳了聳肩。「而且誰沒當過菜鳥呢？所以，你何不就照大家意思跑上去控場，不行的話我也會在旁邊幫你把他們的屁股準備好讓你踢幾下的。」

「我不知道你看卡通。」Peter深呼吸了一會便完全接受了Wade好心替他製造的輕鬆氛圍，他試著與他開玩笑，邊說邊邁開腳步在兩方對持的情況下加入協助。

「我還看彩虹小馬。」Wade說，「我喜歡Pinkie Pie*2。」

Peter沒怎麼注意Wade自曝喜好時又說了什麼，他因為緊張而忍不住心臟狂跳，心跳聲幾乎蓋過了他人的聲音，所幸當Peter往警官那邊靠時，他沒漏聽警官那句『有你來幫忙真是太好了』以及想要他拖延時間讓其他警察能前來支援他們將外圍的犯人壓制住的計畫。

於是事情似乎就簡單多了，Peter只需要吸引他們注意力，在雙方陷入僵局沒人敢先行動的狀況下讓他們分心，讓人質逃脫又或先搶下歹徒手中的引爆器。

接下來卻是嫌犯先說話了，他沒有聽到警察跟Peter的對話，私自判斷他們正在商討如何拿下他們(雖然的確是事實)，焦慮又憤怒的大吼。

「你以為叫城市馬戲團小丑過來就有用嗎！」開口的是挾持人質的那位，Peter的手掌鬆開隨後又緊握，他發現了對方用來壓制人的那隻手裡正拿著引爆器。而人質臉上早就全是淚水了。「想得可美阿！不管你叫了誰，只要誰敢靠過來我就立刻引爆炸彈！看你們是想賠一個人性命，還是這裡上百個人的性命！」

「Hey！冷靜點！」Peter以更大的聲音大聲喊回去，唯恐對方漏聽了。事到如今，他知道就算沒來得及打底稿也得硬著頭皮亂講一通拖延時間了。

「首先，感謝你的厚愛，我一直是馬戲團裡最受歡迎的那個。輕鬆點老兄，我不靠近你──我們都不靠近，我猜你也不想好好坐下來跟我談談，所以我們來聊聊別的？好吧？別那麼緊繃？要不說說你想得到什麼吧？或許我們可以──」

「閉嘴！」對方打斷了他，顯然對Peter的好聲好氣並不領情。「我知道你想幹嘛！鬆下戒心然後再叫那群吃人民公帑的渾蛋對付我們？要是我告訴你我們想要的就是這裡所有人的命呢？」

「噢不不不──對不起，我的錯，冷靜點。我們不聊這個總行了吧？」Peter投降般的舉起手，退後了一步，完全沒想過會這樣激怒對方。Peter深呼了一口氣，想說點什麼的同時看見了歹徒另一個同夥居然在對方說完了那段話時看了他一眼。

要是Peter沒猜錯，他猜想對方的言論完全是氣話，他們沒打算讓大家陪葬，但當他這麼說時他的同夥也不可置信對方會說這種話。

可是目的究竟是什麼？Peter揮開了腦內那個存在感極強的懷疑，吞嚥了一口口水。

「要不這樣好了，別談這些。聊聊──就聊聊別的，任何你不願意說的話題就別說──」Peter看見了身旁的警官朝他比了個不明顯的手勢，而他立刻就意會過來支援已經到了，並且順利在沒驚動這裡的狀況下已經壓制了那些控制者。

「我們來聊──呃，我猜你不愛英雄，你猜怎麼著，我也不愛。」

他說了謊，值得高興的是他們不知道他並不擅長欺騙他人。

「可是夥計，你不能因為說你不愛這些就想用一堆炸彈炸飛一座橋，這不值得。或許你不會相信世界和平，恨透了世界，但傷害他人能得到你的目的？我想這應該不是你的本意，是吧？」

Peter完全就是在賭博，光靠著對方那句”吃人民公帑”，就去假想對方之所以和警方對持著沒人傷亡是因為目的不是在傷害人而是指責不公，設想他們僅僅只是手段激烈的抗爭者──僅僅就是設想，Peter寧願相信對方是因為言論不被看重而以這種手段來達成社會大眾關注的目的，而非是那種閒著沒事幹以土製炸彈炸大橋的瘋子。

所幸，他似乎是賭對了方向，對方沉默了有一分鐘那麼長，就在Peter以為對方動搖時對方卻笑了起來。

「所以這下你又想當街給我開個心理輔導課了？」挾持者陰惻惻的說，「少用你那套說法對我，你以為你光說這幾句話就能讓我停止？你以為我想做什麼？用炸彈敬新世界？」

對方以一種嘲諷的語氣說，而Peter在對方還在說話的途中發現了Wade不知何時繞到完全被分心的兩個人身後，他用手示意，對著兩位警官比劃了一下。

Peter明白實際上的被示意的對象不是他，但還是看懂了他們打算開槍先發制人。而就在Wade拔出槍，伸出手以三根手指開始倒數時，他聽見了歹徒下一句話。

「哈，想得可夠天真。不是每個人都需要理由才可以犯罪的，你猜怎麼著？我改變主意了。」

三。

「不如就從你開始吧。我會如你所願......」對方將槍改往Peter的方向指。

二。

「......就敬世界。」他扣下了板機。

一。

*1 The City of Townsville 卡通飛天小女警裡面所有角色居住的城市，旁白在最後總是會說”一天又平安的過去了，感謝飛天小女警的努力！”

*2 My Little Pony 的動畫


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉這章發展有點迅速然後很混亂，還有很糟糕的動作戲描寫:(
> 
> 來點預告：有類似於The Amazing Spider-Man電影的畫面，那部分的劇情我真的好喜歡，所以在寫的時候聯想到這個:D

就在這一秒，他們同時開了槍。

Wade朝挾持者的膝窩開槍，而挾持者的子彈偏離軌道飛出了大橋，兩名警官其中一位朝另一個同夥大腿射擊，一位則衝上前將一瞬間沒了控制的人質搶救過來。

而Peter終於回過神來，他在挾持者大吼著要按下引爆器時用蛛網射偏了他的手，而引爆器就這麼脫離了他的手掌。

兩名警官同時跑過去壓制了犯人，Peter則跑過去將引爆器撿了起來──幸好並沒撞到，要不然這可能就更麻煩了──，遠離了任何有可能釀成災禍的可能。

然而事情遠遠沒Peter想像中的那麼簡單。

突然之間，就在他們以為結束的同時，爆炸聲四起。所有事情便開始亂了套，橋面開始大幅度震動，有些人差點站不住腳，而在Peter以為整座橋要塌的時候尖叫聲卻是由附近傳來。

Peter搖搖晃晃著好一會才能穩住身子，隨後才發現事發地點是在他身後的位置，他轉過身，接著瞪大眼睛──他身後的橋面有一部分已經碎裂，正轟然落下，而右側傾斜，人群尖叫著紛紛從兩側跳至沒有跟著碎裂的橋面，但並非所有人都幸運能逃過一劫──更多的是被開始滑動的車子輾壓過、或者撞擊著一起往兩側護欄前進。

護欄沒能撐太久。Peter硬著頭皮想，在本能似衝上前打算搶救被車子壓住的群眾時卻被一把抓住了手腕。

「Wade！」Peter大叫的想掙開他，而Wade只是用比他更大的聲音朝他吼回去。

「另一個人跑了！炸彈一定是他引爆的！」

我不在乎！Peter幾乎想破口大罵，現下他根本不在乎是誰引爆，事情就是發生了，而有人正在受難他必須得──

「所以你他媽趕快去救人，我去抓那個小王八蛋！」Wade急著跟他說，他立刻就放開了手，Peter反而一時半會沒反應過來。

「Wade！」Peter終於回過神來時──其實也不過五秒內的事情──，他叫住了已經開始往反方向跑的Wade，在對方邊跑邊轉過身時，他幾乎沒多加思考話就自動脫口而出了。  
「No Killing！」

而隨後Peter便立刻皺起眉，完全不清楚剛剛那句話到底為什麼會說出口，而Wade雖然跟他有段距離了，在Peter眼裡看來，仍然有那麼一小會，以肉眼可見的程度停頓了一下，但他卻沒聽見對方的回話，Wade只是胡亂比個Peter看不懂的手勢就衝走了。

既然分道揚鑣了Peter也沒理由會分心，他匆忙的把還抓在手裡的引爆器塞到其中一位警官手中，要他們趕快要支援過來後就衝走了。

場面幾乎分秒必爭，Peter搶救了幾個還堅持在橋面上的居民，蛛絲則在有人腳滑快摔出去時即時的黏在對方衣服或者手腕上，但也只匆匆將人拉上來後又得趕著去救下一批人。

Peter腦袋簡直亂成一團，但來不及思考了，他得趕在圍欄因為多輛轎車同時擠壓而撐不住斷裂前把卡在車子中間被壓著無法動彈的人救出來，在確定橋上已經沒了能站著的人後才跳過了橋與斷橋之間的裂縫，搖晃著站直後才開始把車輛往旁邊推。

Peter這輩子沒這麼感謝他的力氣能夠大到不費吹灰之力就移開一輛車子，他救下了幾個已經負傷的人，把他們帶回兩側未斷裂的橋面後又回去救下一個人。

他就這麼來來回回的能救多少算多少，就在他推開下一個轎車時，圍欄終於支撐不住了。

慘了。Peter及時拉住了卡在兩車之間的婦女才沒讓她跟著掉下去，就在他以為這已經是最後一人時，一個弱小的呼叫聲清晰的傳進他的耳裡。

──小孩。

Peter立刻就反應過來，他左右觀察才確認了對方的位置──幸好不遠，Peter不得不拉著手上另一個人衝往那個方向。

人在轎車裡。Peter迅速就判斷出來，就在他把手搭上車子的同一時刻，他眼前的車子一動，隨著已經完全坍方的剩餘橋面一起墜入海裡。

就那麼一秒，Peter一把橫過婦女的手臂單手將人抱起，同一手將蛛網黏在橋的桁架上，在婦女尖叫著的同時另一手扯住了車子後圍板，才能免於三個人同歸於盡的狀況。

──但也沒好到哪裡去。

Peter得使勁全力才能同時抓牢兩個東西，婦女還在因為他們就這麼吊在半空中尖叫，而他視線之內有個正待在車裡滿臉淚痕的小孩子。

「孩子！」Peter大聲叫著，引起還試圖拉開門逃出去的小孩注意。「別開門，往後看──對，往後看，知道我是誰嗎？」Peter眼睛眨也不眨的盯著對方，在看到對方如他所願轉過來時小小聲抽了口氣。

是之前那個孩子。

「Spiderman？」那個小男孩在看見熟人時明顯沒那緊張了，而Peter卻沒因此放鬆下來。

「是──是我，記得我們剛剛見面嗎？」Peter看見他點頭才接著說下去，「很好，我知道你信任我──所以我需要你幫忙，好嗎？你想成為超級英雄的小幫手嗎？」

「當然要！」

「好，」Peter點點頭，接著他卻撇過頭對著那個還在大叫甚至蹬腿的婦女說話。「小姐，可以的話拜託抓緊我由於我們現在都在同一”線”上......拜託，幫我個忙。」

對方乖巧的閉上嘴了，而Peter深呼了一口氣，轉回頭。

「孩子，而我需要你幫我拯救你自己，你有繫安全帶嗎？」對方搖了搖頭。「好，那我要你爬過來，小心一點───對，就是這樣......」Peter極具耐心的一直安撫著孩子，而小男孩聽話的爬過了前座。

而就在此時，後圍板因為支撐不了重力而開始與車子分離，Peter罵了句該死。

「快點，拜託爬快一點───」Peter瞪著眼催促他，無比慶幸之前這輛車的後擋風玻璃已經被其他車撞碎了。眼見後圍板快與車子分開，他就越急。

突然，他想到了一個主意。

「嘿！」Peter的呼聲引起了兩人的注意。「聽著，我快撐不下去了，所以我要你──對，你那個位置，我數到三你就跳出來，好嗎？──好。」

Peter深呼了一口氣，「小姐，我要妳也幫我個忙，在他跳出來的時候抓住他。」對方也點了點頭。「那麼，一、二──」

三！

車子最後在他們一起抱著小孩時墜入海裡。

Peter鬆了口氣，在他支撐著兩人重量回到橋上，他在踏上地面的第一秒便脫力的坐在地上。他喘著氣，剛剛被他所救的人一直過來和他道謝，Peter露出了一個令人安心的笑容試圖安撫他們，隨後才想起自己還帶著面罩，於是他揮了揮手。

這一切真的是太驚險了。Peter想，他坐在地上休息了一會，支走了想來看他有沒有事的醫療人員，在感覺有人戳了戳他的肩膀時才發現是剛剛那個孩子。

「嘿孩子，」Peter欣慰的看著對方，伸手抹掉了孩子臉上不知何時蹭上的汙漬。「幹得好，你很聽話，你是我見過最棒的小幫手了。」

小男孩朝他露出了一個大大的微笑。「你才是我見過最棒的英雄！」他高興的大叫，接著手往後招了招。「爸！爸！快過來！剛剛就是Spiderman救了我的！」

一名中年男子聽見男孩的聲音後靠了過來，Peter才發現對方眼眶幾乎紅了一半。對方的父親一直和他道謝，Peter也只是不好意思的揉了揉鼻子。

好不容易等兩個人都走遠了，Peter才從原地站起來，就在此時剛剛那兩名警官中的其中一人朝他走了過來。

警官朝他道謝──已經不知道是今晚第幾個人了──，接著也道歉他們居然為了壓制嫌犯讓人逃跑，他稍微和Peter說明了一下Peter才知道原來對方炸掉的只是一部分的橋，炸彈大概是大面積安置在橋底下和橋墩的，要不然那只是一般的炸彈不可能威力大到把橋面炸碎又傾斜。

Peter沒有接受對方的感謝，因為說到底其實是Wade幫他們的─────

**Wade！**

Peter跳了起來，這時候才想起來事情根本還沒結束。他匆匆想跟警官道別，而警官指示了他最後Wade離開的方向，說明他們也有叫人去追捕逃犯了。

最後Peter上了警車，警官也明白他有多急，只是一路狂奔靠著警車上的無線電傳來的支援消息衝往現場。

位置在不遠處，當他們到了現場時卻只是看見幾台警車像無頭蒼蠅的停在原地。

他們跟丟了。

Peter下了車，茫然的站在路口，而他旁邊的警官只是去跟他的同伴會合。

Wade會不會有事？Peter開始為對方擔心，雖然對方表現得像他手段高明，但實際上，Peter也不清楚他能不能好好照顧自己。

突然，一個微弱的聲音吸引了他的注意───

是槍聲。

Peter二話不說就往聲音發源處跑去，無視著幾個驚嚇於他出現的民眾，在衝進巷子裡時聽見了第二次槍聲。

槍聲又響了幾次，就在Peter終於跑到一個大門半掩的舊倉庫時，又一聲響亮的槍鳴，最後回歸於寧靜。

他用力推開了大門，就在光線照近昏暗的室內的當下，那個逃跑的嫌犯已經倒地。

「──Wade！」Peter大聲叫著他的名字，而Wade背對著他卻絲毫沒打算轉頭。

於是Peter自己跑了過去，他第一秒先抓住了Wade的手臂，迅速確認對方沒事後又低下頭看著那個整張臉趴伏在地的嫌犯。

在他看起來，他的上半身被一大片紅色所浸染，大腿有個明顯的血窟窿。

Peter倒抽了一口氣。

「──你殺人了？」Peter馬上又抬起頭看著他，他的雙手用力抓住了Wade的手臂，慌張的張著口好幾秒，在Wade詭異的沉默下，卻在下一秒抱住了他。

「抱歉──我很抱歉。」Peter用緊到讓人發疼的力道抱著對方，開口卻是道歉。「──對不起，或許你現在很混亂，但別──別自責了，或許英雄是在拯救他人，可是失手殺了人不是你的錯，別因為───」

「我知道你很愛我，不想因為我殺人自責。」Wade此時打斷了他，發出來的聲音帶著一股莫名奇妙的不自在感，而Peter立刻抬起頭盯著他。

「──可是我沒殺人。」Wade接著說下去。

Peter的身體僵了起來。

「嘿、別怪我沒提醒你阿。」他聳了聳肩，「我只開槍打了他肩膀跟肋骨，這死不了人的。」

而他們之間的氣氛在嫌犯剛好響起的哀號聲時變得更加詭異。

「......」Peter有些窘迫的鬆了手，退了一步，接著又一步。「......噢，那就好。」

**令人尷尬。**

而Wade幾乎在下一秒就開始發瘋似的狂笑，配合著開始接近的警笛聲與嫌犯呼痛的哀號讓Peter更有想去撞牆一了自己居然自顧自認為對方殺人的尷尬感，他手足無措的站在原地，過了一會Wade才拉著他出去，讓他得以不用在趕來現場的警官眼皮子底下被嘲笑的更過火。

直到Peter和Wade再次爬上了屋頂，Peter第一次愛上了這個地方──因為這代表沒有人會看見Peter被Wade狠狠嘲笑了好幾分鐘。

Wade笑到都開始在喘了，Peter才狼狽的打了對方一下，讓他停止像個瘋子一樣使勁地給他難堪。

「噢，得了Wade！」Peter幾乎惱羞成怒的說，「這沒那麼好笑！」

「不，這是我這陣子聽過最好笑的話！」Wade雙手摀著已經笑到發疼的肚子一會，接著才放下手，在Peter反應過來前一把抱住他。

然後又一次模仿了現場。

「噢Wade！別自責！殺了人不是你的錯！來得到我愛的抱抱你就把這事一筆勾銷吧。」Wade以浮誇的語氣大聲說，活像自己站在舞台上表演莎士比亞似的。

「我才沒有這麼說！」Peter幾乎是氣急敗壞的打斷他，掙扎出了對方懷抱，用不著摘下面罩就知道自己臉上肯定紅成一片。「我才沒有說一筆勾銷！」

「可是你擔心我！」還是那種令人惱怒的戲劇化腔調，Wade雙手合十，然後以一種讓人火大的噁心語調繼續說。「你擔心我自責！而且還是擔心到沒去注意那個可憐的傢伙有沒有死透，看看你，你甚至一衝過來就是先看我有沒有事而不是已經倒地的那個！」

Peter發覺了自己根本沒辦法阻止對方衝著這點窮追不捨的談論，於是乾脆就放棄了解釋───即使那該死的──只有一半──都是事實，但讓對方這樣說怎樣想都覺得很氣人。

於是Peter不再多加解釋──而且不管怎樣都會被對方當成辯解──，直接席地而坐任由對方還在叨叨念念剛剛他犯蠢的那一幕。

而揮開一切，Peter在此時此刻才真正的感到放鬆。他的心臟仍然在胸口蹦蹦直跳，事後才驚覺自己居然在那麼危急的狀況下能救到他人。

他當然害怕失手，害怕他人性命斷送在自己手上，但事發當時他根本不能多加思考，一心就只想去讓受困民眾獲救。

而最後，他不知道自己得到的到底是不是他想要的。

他當然不知道了，或許他什麼也不想要。他想，別人的安全才是他的重點，他並不需要他人的感激，他們平安無事的回到自己親愛的人身邊才是他奮不顧身救人的目的。

他認為自己說不上太厲害或者太值得別人景仰，但那個小孩──以及他人，他們都是這麼的信任他，相信他會拯救他們，而Peter也必定全力以赴達到他們的期望。

而這就是了。

Peter抬頭看著夜空，他將Wade的話自動過濾成跟耳邊風一樣毫無意義的等級，這裡看不見任何星光，卻有一顆大而明亮半圓月，今晚夜色並非最美，但Peter卻感到自己前所未有的平靜與欣喜。

他當英雄的目的不是在己，他想，他不是為了榮譽、名聲、金錢或者他人的感激，就只是希望幫助有困難的人民而已。

他發出了一個滿足的嘆息，第一次在自己失去這麼多記憶以來感到滿足。誰在乎呢。Peter想，就算他失憶了，忘記了所有，他還是那個城市英雄，為了他人而奮鬥的Spiderman。

──而且，他還有Wade可以幫助他步上正軌。

Peter眼珠子一轉，看向了還在喋喋不休的Wade，想起了對方在他最困惑、最容易退縮的時刻給他的打氣，要不是Wade控制了場面想出了主意壓制了主事者，傷亡可能會更大。

他心裡幾乎湧起了一股莫名的暖意，連帶的Wade現在看起來都沒那麼討厭──好吧還是有一點。

Wade完全沒意識到自己在Peter心底本來就點岌岌可危的好印象為此又被打低了分數，Peter有點心不在焉的聽著他說，過了一會他才終於說煩了這個話題，腦筋一轉又跳到別的東西上去。

「嘿！」Wade叫了一聲，低下頭看見Peter坐在地上時像現在才發現到。「等等你什麼時候坐下來的？」就在你還在嘲笑我的時候。Peter在心底默默翻了個白眼。

「算了這不是重點。我只是想説──」看Peter壓根沒打算回答他時Wade倒也放棄的很乾脆，他聳了聳肩，接著彎下腰來由上俯看著Peter。  
「嘿，還記得我們的約定嗎？」


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是的，終於，12章了，終於他們又親上了【

居然還記得。

經過了一次充斥著飆高腎上腺素的夜晚後，要不是Wade還對這件事情耿耿於懷，Peter壓根忘了他答應了對方什麼。

不過既然被提醒那Peter倒也沒道理裝傻，他招了招手要Wade坐在他旁邊，而Wade也確實照做了。他盤坐下來，還硬要擠在Peter旁邊，而Peter慶幸他剛才沒有坐在邊緣要不然他們又要在玩一次高空彈跳了──好吧，雖然還是有一點不一樣。

「Well，好吧，既然你都提醒我了......」Peter伸手摸了摸下巴，而Wade盯著他的眼神充滿了期待，他克制不住的輕笑起來，「......但我還沒想到我要幹嘛。」

他的誠實換來了Wade期待落空的呼聲。

「我以為你已經想清楚了，害我還期待一下。」Wade的口氣還裝得像真的有那麼一回事似的。接著，他像突然有了什麼好主意──基本上Wade嘴裡的“好主意”同義詞就是”餿主意”──似的敲了一下自己掌心，Peter甚至能看見他頭上亮起的小燈泡。

「要不然這樣好了，你想不到就我來想？」

Wade的語氣輕快到一種不可思議的地步，Peter挑起一邊眉，轉頭看著對方大到能在面罩上浮現出來的笑容，思考了一秒鐘。

所以他說：「不。」

「為什麼！」Wade立刻就哀嚎起來。

「因為你看起來就沒安什麼好心。」Peter笑著推了推Wade的肩膀，他捧著心臟哀嚎受傷的動作不得已被迫停止，於是Wade抽出他的小花手帕再次哭哭啼啼──等等，這到底是他看過第幾次這條他以為沒撿回來過的手帕了？

「你要相信我對你一片真心，我不會害你的，對你好我好大家都好──」

Peter沒聽他瞎扯，卻認真思考起他到底是趁他沒注意撿手帕回收再利用又或者買了好幾條一模一樣的手帕就等著做效果......這也太不環保了，他的袋子裡到底裝了多少手帕？

「──嗚嗚嗚你甚至聽都不聽我說，說不定你就愛死了我的建議嘛，可是看看你！卻這麼直接就否決掉我的建議，你不可理喻、你不是人、你恐龍法官、你個暴君，你......」

「你在這麼瞎扯些有的沒有的我現在就離開。」Peter嘆了一口氣，「好吧，說說看？」

他答應的這麼乾脆，反而Wade一瞬間就閉嘴了。

「真的？」過了一會他才小心翼翼的開口，搞得好像Peter會突然決定後悔一樣。

Peter只是聳了聳肩，示意他儘管說就是。

「好吧如果我說出來，你不答應我我就回去大哭一場。」Wade開玩笑的說，而Peter配合著低笑幾聲。

「就是說吧Wade。」Peter不緊不慢的催促他，看著Wade在他的視線下用手指敲了敲下巴，像在思考怎麼開口。

最後Wade撇頭與他對視，既單刀直入卻又十足模糊的開口。

「噢，Peter，少玩這套了。你知道我想要什麼。」

Peter對此不表意見，但連他自己也沒想到他現在的心情稱得上是十足愉悅的。「噢，難道你就不覺得這要求太過迅速了嗎？」

「我們今天剛開始牽手。然後你跟我說太快所以沒有接下來，我接受這個。」Wade用著認真的口吻揚起一根手指頭，「但剛剛我們卻已經進展到擁抱了，我想這個要求不算過分。」

「所以按照你照邏輯來說，你覺得我們明天就去公證也不算太快？」

Peter開玩笑的說，而Wade歪著頭佯裝思考了一會，將豎著一根指頭的手掌轉成平攤，以一種邀請的姿勢對著他。

「嫁給我或者死亡。」語氣甚至還是非常嚴肅的。

而Peter無法克制的笑了起來，他十分自然的就將右手放在對方手心上，Wade則把自己的面罩捲到鼻頭上，裝模作樣的親了親Peter的手背。

「噢，那我不接受你的求婚，我選擇後者。」Peter說，Wade發出了一個失望的聲音，但他嘴角揚起的弧度卻顯示他跟Peter同樣只是將這當成個玩笑。

「太可惜了，至少讓我知道你為什麼不答應。」

Peter思考了一下，接著聳了下肩。「因為你還沒跟我的Aunt May打聲招呼。」

他們同時笑了起來，然後紛紛將自己的手收了回去，結束這場玩笑話。直到Peter沒再笑到眼睛都瞇起來，他才輕咳一聲，然後認真回覆一下對方剛才的話。

「Well，是這樣的。」Peter看著Wade，「我知道你想要什麼，但──好吧，其實我並不確定我是否真能接受這個關係。」

「但你看起來挺享受這個。」

「我是。」Peter供認不諱，但隨後他的視線往下沒再與Wade對視，而是停留在Wade放在地上撐著自己身體重量的手上。「可是......嘿，你看，我知道我挺喜歡你──我是說，各種意義上的，雖然你很多時候也挺討人厭，但我得承認我享受和你相處的時候。」

「但，就是這麼一種奇怪的感覺......我知道我喜歡和你相處，但這感覺毫無道理。」Peter說，「我失去了一部分的記憶，但沒有相關記憶沒辦法改變我對人的感覺。就像......就像我對Aunt May的罪惡感。我在接受身分前我的下意識就已經先一步掌握了我的情緒，所以我對她的愧疚感是那麼的深、那麼的......毫無理由。別介意我用這個詞，但除了英雄這個身分我對她沒有任何一點隱瞞。」

「或者與復仇者們相處時，我能知道我跟他們處的很和諧自然，就像我本就該和他們成為夥伴般融洽。而在大橋上，情況是那麼的危急，凡事只能靠隨機應變，我是因為你的鼓勵才沒落荒而逃，但接下來不管是順利使用發射器還是想出應對方法，那就是出自於我身體下意識的應對方式了。」

Peter稍微停頓一下，接著他輕聲的嘆了一口氣，最後還是隨著自己心意將手掌重新疊上了Wade的手背。

「聽著，我的意思是，這些都像是打從一開始就沒從消失過似的，不管是我的心裡還是身體──甚至是感受都記得那一切，而記憶才是唯一的受騙者。」

「你知道，這感覺其實挺奇妙......就像有人憑空操縱著這一切，你知道你熟悉這些，但就是記不起來。你想親近某個人、某個事物，但又無法克制自己去質疑你的喜愛、你的厭惡、你的所有感覺是否又是受到你消失的記憶影響──你根本無法相信你的感受是否出自於真心，理智上你知道那始終是你自己熟悉的，但感情上，你卻又覺得你這個人存在的意義只不過是為另一個人活著。」

他又嘆了下一口氣，他認真的望著Wade，發現僱傭兵不笑了，他嚴肅的聽著Peter所有的感受，Peter感到自己的心口因為對方而痠脹著，他放縱自己貼近Wade，靠在他肩上。

「好吧，其實我不知道你到底有沒有聽懂......就是，我喜歡你，是真的喜歡。但我不知道我會這麼想是因為過去的我喜歡你，還是失去記憶後的我又重新喜歡上你一次。」

「等等，你搞糊塗我了。」Wade困惑的說，而Peter卻不為此感到意外。「所以，」他繼續接下去說，「你的意思就只是你還不確定喜歡我的到底是不是『你』？」

「呃，是能這樣說沒錯。」Peter乾巴巴回答，輕靠不到幾分鐘的身子重新被拉正，語氣還有些不滿。嘿，他有點遷怒的想，他剛剛講了那麼一堆居然就這麼被簡化成這樣了？──雖然，好吧，那幾乎就是重點。

「噢。」Wade應了聲，接著又噢了一次，最後他蠻不在乎的聳聳肩。「那事情不就好辦了？」

好辦？Peter從鼻子裡發出了一個近似於不滿的聲音。

Wade沒被拉住的右手在空中揮了揮。

「嘿，聽著，這事情沒你想像中的那麼複雜。」他說，「可能更容易解決。」

Peter示意他繼續說。

所以Wade將他的手抽了出來，讓Peter能清楚的看見他的雙手平舉在空中。

「我覺得用說的也沒辦法說服你，」他說著便脫下了他的手套，而Peter困惑的盯著他。「所以，」他繼續說，「我覺得直接讓你明白比較容易。」

「說的可真輕鬆，你又要怎麼......」

Peter的話止於Wade用他光裸在外的手指碰了他的臉頰──或者更準確來說，他抓住了他面罩的邊緣，接著以他無法阻止的速度與強硬態度扯下了他的面罩，而Peter在失去面罩後的臉因為正瞪著Wade的一舉一動顯然有點犯傻。

「......你幹嘛？」Peter瞪著他問，四處張望一下確保這裡足夠偏僻以及街上數量少到有點荒涼的人不會抬頭往上看。

「為了讓你確定你的感覺──」Wade拉長了語氣。

「What──Wade──」Peter發出了一個有點短促的被嚇到的聲音，因為Wade露出的一個不懷好意的笑容，而Peter實在不知道該為了裡頭包含的渾球態度發怒還是為了自己居然有點心跳加速而懊惱。

然後Wade不由分說的拉近了彼此距離，他的手掌離他的臉頰是那麼接近───

**啪。**

「......What......」

Peter好一會兒才能從驚嚇中緩過神來，他呆愣著盯著Wade近在咫尺的臉，雙頰還因為剛才挨的那一下而隱隱作疼，然後他看著Wade又退回了適當距離外，接著有點生氣的瞇起了眼。

「相信你接下來會給我個理由。」

「哇喔，別生氣嘛。」Wade投降似的舉高了雙手，「我只是想讓你知道我對你那段話的感想阿。」

「那也用不著這樣吧！」Peter完全沒因此而消氣，但看起來，Wade沒有悔意。

「看吧，」Wade語調輕鬆，「我就說你會懂的。」

「是嗎？我可完全都沒......」他的抱怨到了一半卻突然停下，他瞪著Wade，接著恍然大悟。「......噢，你是說，我想這麼多完全沒必要？所以才打了我一下讓我停止思考那些？」

這時Peter才突然意識到對方想和他表達的，雖然方式奇怪了一些，但仍舊是以Wade Wilson式的方法幫助了他。

他幾乎快感動的向他道謝了，但Wade就一副驚恐樣，像他才是那個被嚇到的人。

「操，這樣真的有用！？」

「......」於是Peter才剛升上一點的好感度又降低到蕩然無存，他表情冷淡的重申了一次。「哦，相信我你說的對， **這真的、非常、沒必要** 。」

他甚至加重了語氣，起身打算離開不陪著對方胡鬧了。

「Hey！別生氣嘛！反正你不都想通了嗎！」

「Wade，放開我的大腿。」Peter一掌拍開了對方抱著他大腿的手臂，在對方呼痛的同時嘆了一口氣。「你就直說吧，你是不是還想著我打你的那一拳？」

「你想太多了。我是真的為你著想。」Wade語氣認真的說。

但一秒回應的速度完全沒說服力阿。Peter心想。

「......那你脫什麼手套？」Peter瞪著他。

「......」Wade沉默一下，「打人比較痛。」

於是就變成一起沉默了。

Peter過了一會最終還是坐回來了，他用雙手摀著臉，重重地嘆了一口氣。「為什麼對象是你......」Peter用可以說是哀怨的語氣說，一副為什麼好死不死喜歡的對象是你的痛苦模樣。

「是我就挺好的阿親愛的！」Wade抗議著想為自己辯解，「我能接你上下課，在你忘了幫Aunt May買雞蛋時幫你救場，為了你跟復仇者打架或者把你從大廈裡綁架出來約會還可以幫你解決生理問題，當然我知道你也願意跟我一起解決最後一項的問題雖然我們現在還沒開始做過啦但總有一天───」

Peter阻止了他繼續胡言亂語，他伸出手勾過了Wade的脖子將他們之間的距離拉近，他們的嘴唇先是有些用力的碰撞在一塊，但隨後的吻卻是與之相反的溫柔。

Wade如他所願的閉嘴了，而Peter其實一直想試試這個，Wade的嘴唇是有點乾燥粗糙的，所以他用舌頭舔濕了它。他不清楚Wade在面罩下的眼睛是否瞇起來了，但他從喉頭發出的聲音詔示著他並不討厭這個，於是Peter有些變本加厲的舔過了他的嘴角，即使他知道這樣有點可笑的像隻小狗，但看著他的嘴唇變得濕潤卻讓他有種奇妙的滿足感。

而Wade終於有所動作了，他伸出了左手壓在Peter背上，稍嫌有些用力的把他往自己的方向按了過來，Peter則沒抗拒他。

和Wade接吻的感覺真的不壞。Peter想起了他第一次看見他們接吻時產生的疑問，當Peter張開了嘴接受了Wade，甚至十分享受他們交纏著探索彼此口腔的酥麻感。

過了一會Peter才想到要停止，他有些輕喘著用右手拇指按壓著Wade下唇，克制了一會才沒打算重新貼回去，他的舌頭甚至整個麻掉了。

「Well，」Peter有點小緊張的開口，「我想這是個不錯的開始？」


	13. Chapter 13

Peter沒想過事情會這樣發展。

當然他知道橋上的事件一定會被復仇者們發現，基於一座斷了的大橋在大家眼底不可能真的視而不見，理當說媒體就不可能不去拍攝──但看在上帝份上，究竟是什麼時候記者在他還在橋上和犯人對持時就在場了！？

幾乎每個新聞頻道都在反覆播放他在橋上的畫面，報紙上頭條也是差不多的標題，對於毀掉的大橋大家反應兩極，不是感謝他及時的救場，就是在大罵他破壞了紐約治安──是的，他就是在說號角日報的那位。

並且，Peter也沒有理由會認為復仇者們不會發現他違背了約定，所以在他下課後就戰戰兢兢的直接被Clint充滿自求多福的視線下帶走了。

事實上，反對他在恢復記憶前就先行動的人只有少數──好吧，大抵是只有隊長，Tony倒是比起他能不能出去巡邏更對他這種非常規的失憶到底是怎麼產生的還要來得有興趣，其他人，諸如Natasha和Clint是不反對他，而博士跟其實早就不知道跑哪的Thor並不表意見。

──所以，好吧，實話說反對他行動的只有隊長。

可是那是隊長阿！Peter掙扎著想，讓他去反駁或者不聽隊長的話也相當於要他和他的偶像唱反調，怎麼想就足以讓他為了這個而向上帝懺悔個好幾次。

好吧，所以他現在也可以開始懺悔了。Peter臉色有點灰白的和Clint站在復仇者大廈的電梯裡，樓層每上升一層都讓他更有想跳出去逃亡的衝動。

 _嘿別想太多了小子。_ Peter聽見Clint甚至還在他耳邊搧風點火。 _你要面對的不只是隊長，而是更生氣的Tony。_

這完全沒讓Peter更放鬆，相反的更緊張了。他根本沒想到Tony也會生氣，他明明就不反對！

......好吧雖然也沒支持，但他昨天幹的還是挺不錯的吧！？雖然一開始有點沒進入狀況，可是最後他還是好好的解決問題啦！甚至連一點擦傷都沒有！───呃，Wade弄傷的不算。

Peter有點賭氣的想。嘿，他做的還是挺不賴的阿，雖然錯是在他不聽勸私自行動，可是他以為他們會高興於他能幫上別人的忙而不是相繼指責他！

他幾乎已經內心激動的想在每個想對此指責他的人面前為自己據理力爭起來，但當樓層到了，他已經做好為自己當英雄的權利抗爭到底的心理準備後，電梯門打開而一臉嚴肅的隊長跟看起來比隊長更氣憤的Tony卻瞬間讓他的氣勢蔫了下去。

Peter縮了縮肩膀，還是不覺得自己這樣到底錯在哪裡，Clint在他後背輕推了他一把替他打氣，而隨後他便乖乖的走過去坐在兩者面前的單人沙發上。

「我很抱歉我不聽你們的勸導。」Peter在坐定之後劈頭就說，臉色決絕的開口。 _來吧，給我個痛快，我錯了但我做得很好阿。_ 已經打定絕不為了自己很滿意的事情認錯的Peter想。

或許是因為Peter毫不猶豫就邁入了正題來個先發制人，過了一會兩位復仇者才想起來回應他。

先開口的是Steve，他環抱著胸，但Peter發現他看起來嚴肅但不是認真在生氣。

「你知道為什麼我不希望你先行動嗎？」

「我知道。」Peter把視線集中在中間的桌子上說，語氣悶悶的，「你不希望我因為什麼都不懂而受傷。」

「很好。」Steve說，他臉色緩和了一些，「那你知道為什麼我生氣嗎？」

「因為我......」Peter皺起眉頭，左思右想了一下。「......幹得挺好？」

**蠢爆了。**

Peter幾乎想為了剛剛說那種話為自己哀嚎一聲。看吧看你又說了什麼蠢話，什麼幹得挺好，就算隊長好脾氣等等也會為了你說這種話感覺你不認真在開他玩笑，他等等就會生氣了，看看你幹了什麼蠢事。

「沒錯。」隊長又點了點頭。

看吧，隊長生氣了────Waht？

「......什麼？」Peter抬起頭來，像沒聽清剛剛進了耳朵裡是什麼話一樣。

「我是說，你幹得很好。」Steve讚賞的點了點頭，Peter則蠢兮兮的張著口。

等等這劇本不太一樣阿。Peter不合時宜的想，最後終於回過神來，表情期待的看著隊長。「等等，所以你是說你也不阻止我───」

「不，我還是在阻止你。」Steve反駁。

於是Peter立刻把直起來的身體軟了回去，「那你是說，你覺得我做得很棒，可是你還是在生我的氣。」

「當然了。」隊長終於還是忍不注看著Peter軟趴趴的身體笑了起來，「我只是為你著想Peter，你做得很棒，但別因為這樣就自得意滿了，這次你很幸運才沒受傷，只是直接上場還是不適合你。」

「呃，我知道。對不起。」Peter悶悶的說。

「所以我的意思是，你明天可以準備開始學習實戰課程了。」

「......！」Peter瞬間又直起身。「你是說如果我學習完後就可以上場了？」

「這可以安排。」Steve朝他承諾道，「我們可以去找Fury，但你可能得再經歷一次Coulson的訓練了。」

「呃，」Peter下意識縮了一下，雖然連他也搞不清楚為什麼聽見Coulson的訓練會讓他有這種反應。「沒關係，我願意學！」最後他還是說了。噢當然啦，只要能讓他回場，他願意從頭學起！

Peter幾乎是現在才發現隊長是已經在妥協讓他回場，好像所有事情都已經慢慢開始接軌，假設他永遠也沒辦法回復記憶，他仍然能成為──好吧現在是變成實習──英雄......是這樣的意思對吧？

他已經開始為這項事實而暈呼呼的感到高興，他的生活終於是能慢慢回歸正常，雖然像是從頭來過，但他還是感到無比高興。

「那你知道你又幹了什麼嗎？」臉色一直很臭的Tony突然開口了，Peter立刻才又想起似乎還有另一個得應付───而且感覺起來，非常難纏而且怒氣沖沖。

他又幹錯什麼了？

Peter決定這次並不先開口，他再次縮了縮肩膀，小心翼翼觀察著Tony的臉色，儼然一副乖學生準備聽教的態度。

但他們只是互相瞪視著彼此，誰都不願意先開口，直到Peter已經感覺背部冷汗涔涔，才率先小聲試探。

「呃，」Peter小心的盯著對方，「因為我擅自行動？」

「那是隊長關心的。」言下之意就是猜錯了。

「我和犯人對持時做得不好？」

「你做得很好。」Tony擺著臭臉稱讚他。

「該不會是我在救人時讓幾個人受傷了吧？」

「那不是你的錯。」

「呃───」Peter完全被搞糊塗了，「那你為什麼生氣？如果你都覺得我做得很好的話，我想不透為什麼你還是生氣了，我知道我就這麼直接趕鴨子上架不好，但我發誓我事先還是有請Wade教我怎麼當英雄──」

「就！是！他！」Tony像是屁股被圖釘扎到似的立刻從沙發上跳起來，他火大的拍著桌子，而Peter嚇到往後縮靠在椅背。「你怎麼可以叫他幫你！」

「呃！？所以錯在他身上！？」Peter驚恐的看著Tony，「他幫我幫得挺好的阿？」雖然很不認真。當然Peter沒有蠢到將這種話說出口。

「你找誰都可以，為什麼就偏偏是他！」Tony的臉色完全沒因為Peter替他說話而好看些，反而......越來越難看了？

「可是、可是，」Peter有些支支吾吾，「我覺得他幫我挺多的阿，他教我怎麼用發射器、一些實戰技巧，以及怎麼去面對歹徒，而且其實問題出不在他，是我擅自要他教我怎麼成為英雄──」

「問題就是出在 **這個** ！」Tony看起來像是動用了全身自制力才沒再次拍桌，「你居然要一個殺人如麻的瘋子、一個僱傭兵！教你怎麼成為英雄？你就不怕他把你帶到奇怪的地方，要你幫他做一些壞勾當嗎？」

「 **───僱傭兵？** 」

......氣氛糟透了。

在這層樓內的氣氛似乎此時莫名的凝固起來，空氣像變得有些乾澀，無法言說的東窗事發感橫亙在所有人之間，Peter腦袋空白的又重複了一遍那個單詞，在益發安靜的樓層裡像似擁有了回音，在Peter腦海裡揮之不去。

一時間沒有任何人說話，Tony愣在原地，而Steve臉色凝重起來。

「......你不知道？」不知道是誰先開口了，或許是一直在旁邊觀望的Natasha，又或者是隊長，但誰在乎呢，Peter本能似的點點頭，看起來垂頭喪氣。

「你也忘了Deadpool？」這次的確就是Steve開口了，他皺起的眉頭幾乎緊得能夾死一隻蒼蠅，「為什麼你沒跟我們說過？」

事到如今解釋什麼都太遲了，Peter沒有回應，而不知不覺透露了什麼事實的Tony坐回了他的位置。

「所以他在騙你？」不知道是不是Peter的錯覺，Tony的語氣似乎是帶著毫不意外與輕視，在正常情況下，Peter明白他該一起同仇敵愾、為Wade的不誠實臭罵，但此時，他只覺得煩躁又不開心。

「哦，如果你早點說，我根本就不會讓你們混在一起，我知道他不是什麼好傢伙，或許就該趁著你不記得他時早點把你從他身邊分開，這樣根本就不會發生讓一個僱傭兵教導英雄成為英雄這種可笑的......」

「可是沒有他幫忙，昨天可能一半的人都會一起死在橋上。」Peter語氣沉悶的打斷了他。

於是氣氛可能更僵了。

而Peter當然明白他說了什麼，Tony閉上了嘴，但臉色並不好看。

Peter煩躁的揉亂了自己頭髮。

「對不起。」他說，「我不是故意和你唱反調的，但你得承認這次之所以沒人死亡都是出自於Wade的幫助。或許他是僱傭兵，或許他的確不是什麼好傢伙──沒錯，可能照你所說的，他能利用我去做些壞事，欺騙我去做些什麼，可是──」

他深呼了一口氣。

「他 **從頭到尾** 都只教我怎麼去幫助別人。」

事實上，說出來比他想像中的還要輕鬆。

Peter一臉愧疚的站起身，在所有人的沉默之下，他重新開口了。

「抱歉，我可能語氣太衝了，我想冷靜一下，我明天一定會過來的。」

說完，他便匆匆離開了。


	14. Chapter 14

糟透了。

Peter回到了家裡，一整個下午就賴在床上，Aunt May在廚房裡準備晚餐，而他則是在房裡盯著天花板發呆。

他試圖讓自己腦袋發空，思考總會讓他繞回Wade的身分上，所以他乾脆什麼都不想，混著混著直到吃完晚餐，洗完澡後再次倒回床上當條不肯直視現實的懶蟲。

不知不覺他便睡著了，再次醒來時已經九點，他瞪著鬧鐘，突然意識到他昨晚跟Wade約好了今天還會再見面。

他掙扎了一下，在毀約與赴約間抉擇，他們是打算再一起去巡邏的，但他也已經和隊長說好他在學習過後才會重新上場......

他的選擇一直在天平兩端不斷的起伏不定，他猶豫得很久，最終決定還是見面後坦承他沒辦法赴約。

只要避重就輕就好。Peter這麼打定主定，他換了裝，戴好他的發射器，接著才從窗戶小心翼翼的溜出門。

他們約好相見在昨晚的廢棄醫院頂樓，但距離約定好的時間卻已經過了一個小時，Peter說不清是希望他已經離開還是留在原地等他。

現實的狀況是，Wade一直在那裏等待他出現，甚至在發現他接近醫院時衝到邊緣朝他大揮著手臂，生怕Peter看不見他似的。

待Peter安全落地了，Wade二話不說便過來親暱搭肩。

「怎麼啦你昨天晚回家還是被Aunt May發現然後禁足了？我等你可夠久啦，可惜你晚了一步，我已經把捲餅吃完了。我們要繼續去玩你的巡邏小遊戲了嗎？」

「噢我吃完晚餐了。」Peter誠實告訴他，隨後一臉歉意。「抱歉，今天沒辦法跟你一起去了，我答應隊長下次不會亂行動。」

「所以我們現在要去找隊長理論嗎？好阿走吧親愛的我幫你說說那個───」

「不，Wade，聽我說。」Peter扯回了Wade打算有所行動的身體，「隊長說我可以在學習實戰技巧後回歸，沒必要過去。」

「噢。」Wade應了一聲，他以為Peter還會回應什麼，但Peter卻什麼也沒說，這反倒引起了他的注意。

「所以──」他拉長了音，「那我們現在要幹嘛？不能巡邏那我們就來個夜晚約會？等等聽起來還真不賴，我知道一家全天營業的墨西哥捲餅店......」

「你上次答應我宵夜不要再吃墨西哥捲餅了。」Peter下意識的就反駁了他的意見，但隨後發現自己壓根就沒打算一起去。「等等，不，我不打算跟你去吃東西......」他試圖澄清。

「那約會就好？」Wade語調歡快的問，而Peter噎了一下。

「唔，不。」Peter咕噥著，「今天不，下次再說吧，我想回家。」

「等等，什麼？」Wade過了一會才想起來要攔阻Peter，他抓住了他的手臂，「嘿，等等，你特地過來就只是想告訴我這件事情？」

「呃......理論上是。」Peter心虛的說。他的視線停留在Wade抓著他的手上，像只要盯著它它就會自動縮回去一樣。

「扯蛋。」他說了一句粗話，Peter不贊同的皺起了眉。「別騙人了Peter，如果你只是想說這句你根本不會特地過來。發生什麼事了？」

「我就是會特地過來。」他說，而隨後才發現自己這麼說只會讓自己看起來沒說服力甚至另有心事，他立刻就閉上嘴不再多說，而Wade瞪著他。

「......所以，」過了一會Wade才說，「肯定是隊長或者那個鐵罐又說了什麼。別解釋了甜心我們現在就過去抗議，跟著我或者說跟著你一起走......你應該不會指望我們走的過去對吧？」

「什......嘿！Wade！等等別拉我！」Peter掙開了Wade拉著他走的力道，而Wade顯然很不滿，他們站在原地互不妥協，直到一會Peter嘆了一口氣。

「不，我說真的。我不需要你幫我。」

「但你看起來就像發生什麼事。」Wade說，壓根不信任他。「如果我們不去敲復仇者大廈的大門，你就要告訴我我發生了什麼事。」

就不告訴你。Peter幾乎想幼稚和他抗爭到底，但話才打算出口就又縮回去。他又瞪著Wade一會，最後皺著眉開口。

「那相對的，告訴我你是不是也有瞞著我什麼？」

Wade沒開口，他就盯著Peter，但Peter卻感覺異常煩躁。

「或者告訴我，」Peter換了個方式表達。無論如何，他一定要確認某件事情，一件非常重要、重要到攸關他到底該不該信任Wade的事。他深呼了一口氣，接著說完了它。  
「你是不是對著我說謊？」

這下換成Wade皺眉了，而Peter抬起頭，緊緊的盯著Wade而不讓他有任何想支吾其詞的空間。

「......我這輩子說的謊夠多了。」最後Wade的回應絲毫沒半點猶豫，而Peter根本說不準自己心底升起的失落感到底是為了什麼，但隨後，Wade又接著說了下去。  
「但我沒對現在的你說謊。不會是現在的你。」

......果然如此。

Peter一直繃緊的神經終於放鬆下來。他毫不掩飾的大聲嘆了口氣，最後將手掌覆在了Wade緊抓著他的手臂上頭。

「......Wade。」Peter沒想到自己的語氣能變得如此輕鬆，他另一手也抬起來放在Wade另一個手臂上。「告訴我你到底瞞了我什麼。」

只要他一說出口，他就一定不會在乎之前被蒙在鼓裡的事情。Peter想，他甚至就在吃飯前就想通了，Wade根本沒騙過他，至始至終他只是悶不吭聲，的確，這算不上誠實沒錯，但同樣的，他也沒有對他說謊。

所以快說吧。

Peter有點緊張的發覺到Wade身體僵硬了點，像是在猶豫到底該不該說出口，而Peter卻希望Wade趕緊和他坦承。因為只要他一說出口，他就會讓Wade知道他其實完全不在乎他是不是僱傭兵。

最後Wade還是打算說了，語氣壯烈的像一說完就會沒命一樣。

「你真的要知道？」

Peter謹慎的點點頭。

「呃，那好吧。」Wade以明顯的換氣聲做為間隔。「其實我們沒在交往。」

「是阿，所以說我根本就不生─── **什麼！？** 」

Peter早就準備好的台詞硬生生卡成一聲尖叫，他瞠目結舌的站在原地，本來已經覺得今天大概沒有什麼比僱傭兵能嚇到他的，但可惜的是，Wade Wilson一直以來都很輕易的在刷新他的極限。

見鬼───Peter差點叫了出來，但Wade先他一步開口，打算在Peter還在充當人型雕像時替自己挽回一條活路。

「但你要聽我解釋，我沒打算騙你這個，我一直想告訴你可是每次都打斷我。」Wade說。「所以你不能把所有責任都推在我頭上──呃，你不會，對嗎？」

Peter的回應是悄悄將一雙放在Wade手臂的手掌往上前往他的脖子。

「等等等等你的手勁是會掐死人的雖然我不死但你不能這樣對待我───」Wade慌忙的抓住已經圍在他脖子的手腕，而Peter瞇了瞇眼，沒有真的出力。

「......我就不信你沒機會說。」Peter語氣不善，但隨後聽起來卻像及了抱怨。「為什麼不早點跟我說？這樣我可能就不會......」

「你會。」Wade打斷他，用的還是肯定句。他看著Peter，而Peter發現他又開始笑到連帶著面罩都能看出來了──這基本上意味著，這是個一個很欠打的表情。「你還是會喜歡我，別否認，誰叫我是個那麼討人喜歡的──」

「也是同樣討人厭的。」Peter接著他說下去，但Wade沒反駁他，笑容似乎拉開得更大了。

氣氛似乎變得有那麼點奇怪。

Peter後知後覺地發現，Wade笑得越欠揍他就感覺體溫漸漸的開始上升，僱傭兵的手甚至開始不安份的放上了他的腰，距離似乎被越拉越近。

「等等。」Peter緊張得似乎想控制一下局面，他深呼了一口氣，直接就把他這次本來的目的坦白出來。  
「Wade，我知道你是僱傭兵，你不覺得現在不是在打情罵俏的時候嗎？這也是另一個你本來想告訴我但卻沒有的事情？」

「哦，關於這個......」Wade緩慢的開口，聽起來雖然沒有任何異樣，但Peter卻因為對方瞬間僵直著的身體皺起眉。

「嗯，呃，我沒打算告訴你。」他說完。

Peter眉頭皺得更緊了。

「......理由呢？」

Wade沉默不語。

「Wade，記得我說過什麼嗎？當你不想回答別人的時候反應很明顯。」Peter開口，但Wade仍然沉默，於是Peter將手指再往上放在他的臉頰上，輕聲的勸他。  
「我不會生氣的，不管是用什麼理由，你能告訴我嗎？」

「你不會想知道這個的。」他說。

「但事實是，我想知道。」

Peter又催促了他幾次，Wade終究是放棄堅持，他誇張的唉聲嘆氣想讓自己看起來充滿無奈，但Peter從他僵硬的身體知道他還是緊張於坦承這個。

「呃，好吧。」Wade慢吞吞的開口，以他自己平常根本不會用的速度像講慢了Peter就會自動放棄似的。

Peter等待著他。

「其實也沒什麼......」Wade再次確認了Peter只會一直在原地直到等到答案才會罷休時才放棄拖延。「因為我怕你一知道我是僱傭兵──那種收錢殺人的僱傭兵，你就會二話不說的遠離我。」

「但我不......」

「你會。」Wade打斷他，他深呼了口氣，語氣緊繃的嚇人。

「相信我，你是這麼正直的一個人，你根本不會跟一個僱傭兵混在一起。但你又什麼都不知道。我是個自私的混蛋，我喜歡你穿著緊身服，我喜歡你巡邏紐約時神采奕奕的樣子，所以在你明明有選擇權回去過你的正常生活時我又把你拉回來當英雄。」

他換了口氣，幾乎絕望的重新開口。

「所以你就更不可能願意跟我在一起了，你只要一知道我是誰，我又是怎樣的人，你肯定打從一開始就會逃跑。」

「而我的確是。」Peter很快的就坦承了，而Wade更加僵硬了。

但Peter沒遠離他，相反的，他又站前了一步。

「但聽著Wade，」Peter按著他的臉，逼著他直視自己。「我的確一開始就逃了，你說的沒錯，我有選擇權決定我打算過什麼生活......」

「所以我怎麼敢告訴你......」

「不，聽我說。」Peter打斷了他，「你說我有選擇權，所以我選擇回去找你。」

「在這方面你一點也不自私，這是我的決定，而你就只是在我什麼都不懂時全心全意的在幫助我。」Peter輕輕拍了拍他的臉頰，「嘿，而且聽我說，我不會因為你是怎樣的人就離你而去，你說的對，我還是會喜歡你，這攸關的不是你以什麼為業，而就只是單單因為你就是你，就是Wade Wilson這個人而已。」

隨後，他像是想到什麼又輕笑起來。

「而且你想，在失憶之前我肯定早就知道你是誰了，可能印象更糟，但我還是讓你知道我是誰，讓你進我的房間，甚至在我們開始交往之前就願意和你接吻──嘿，相信我，如果我真的不喜歡一個人，我不會讓他這麼做的。」

「所以，」Peter微笑的看著他，「我現在唯一的疑問是，為什麼一開始我們明明接過吻了卻還沒開始交往？」

Wade沒有立刻回答他，他除了身體放鬆外完全沒有任何反應。Peter也不急，他慢慢等著Wade吸收消化後接受這些事情，他在等待的過程中把Wade的面罩推到了鼻頭上，而自己的也比照辦理。

他看見Wade抿了抿唇，最後Wade緊張兮兮的開口。

「因為你那時候什麼都沒表示，而我可能害怕你根本對我沒意思。」

「蠢蛋。」Peter不是那麼真誠的罵了一聲。「如果真的沒有意思我不會和你接吻。」

「那你為什麼什麼都沒說？」

Peter聳了聳肩。「我哪知道呢。」他說，隨後他稍微施力把Wade的臉往自己的方向拖移，用拇指輕輕的摩擦著他的下嘴唇。

「那現在，」Peter輕笑著問他，「你願意和我交往嗎？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 诶，聲明一下，之所以這麼乾脆就把之前埋的其實很明顯的梗(?)一次爆出來了，其實也就是因為我不喜歡歹戲拖棚
> 
> 主線其實很明顯，就是關於小蜘蛛對於接受英雄身分以及接受Wade這兩條，之前就很想寫關於Peter如果有選擇權到底會不會繼續當英雄這種橋段終於如願了(遺願已了(欸)關於CP橋段也一起解決了，於是就...對，非常乾脆的把那些沒寫出來的事情一起寫出來告一段落了
> 
> 說起歹戲拖棚，其實兩條寫完後就結束啦，但還會有一個簡短的尾聲！
> 
> 對了雖然貌似有一點刀...不過信我業界良心，這是基於甜之下的一點點小虐。
> 
> 有位姑娘提到了，其實仔細探究起來對Wade來說處境有點讓人心疼，所以我全篇都是Peter視角，盡量避免提到虐的部分，刻意走點輕鬆路線_(:3  
> 【不過其實更多的是不願意開刀，而且我也不擅長(欸
> 
> 但最後....無可避免還是得提一下啦，但小虐怡情嘛，甚至只是一點小鞭子然後附贈一大把糖ry


	15. 尾聲

Peter頭痛著醒來。

但他卻沒立刻起身，他的頭痛的像被卡車輾過一樣，克制不住在床上翻過身用床單罩住頭像這樣就能減緩疼痛一樣。

但有人並不打算讓他睡下去。

Peter閉著眼睛裝聾作啞，沒有立刻爬起來，但對方勤奮推著他手臂的動作不停，過了一會迫於頭痛還被這樣對待的怒氣下，他張開雙眼狠狠瞪著坐在他床下的人。

「嘿，以防萬一嘛。」Wade在兇狠的視線下替自己辯解，「以免你又跟我說你怎樣了我才能及時跟你說阿。」

「......我怎樣了？」Peter盯著他。

「昨天晚上你在廣場上跟一個穿著愚蠢犀牛鎧甲裝的人打架。」Wade立刻開口，「最後你被他敲到頭了。」

「......」所以不是被卡車輾過，而是被犀牛撞過了。Peter皺著眉想。「那你怎麼還在這裡？」

「呃，因為......」Wade突然噤聲，他沒帶著面罩的臉突然變得驚恐起來，接著突然抓住了Peter的手臂。

「等等，你先告訴我你還記得多少？別告訴我我又得全部重來了！快！我是Wade，你還記得我對吧？那你知道你是誰嗎？」

「......我是你再多搖一下我就起床趕你出去的Peter Parker。」Peter瞪著他，「別蠢了Wade，我還記得我是誰也知道你是誰。」

「但你沒告訴我你還記得多少。」Wade鍥而不捨，「呃，那你記得我們第一次見面嗎？」

「你是說你在屋頂上把我絆倒拿槍指著我的頭跟我打架的時候？」Peter表情奇妙的看著他，「我覺得這不是個適合當作我還記得多少事情的問題，你只會加深我對第一次見面感覺差勁透頂的印象。」

「哦，那你忘了這個好了。」Wade立刻反悔，而Peter翻了他一個白眼。

「如果沒事的話，我想繼續回去睡覺了。」過了一會Peter才說，他推開了Wade的手重新翻身用被子罩住頭。

但Wade還是伸手戳了戳他的背後。

「那......」他小聲的說，像這樣就不能惹惱Peter似的，「其他的呢？在你印象中我們交往了沒？你至少告訴我一聲阿我才能知道我是不是又得重新追你一次？」

Peter沒反應。

但Wade只覺得頭大了，看樣子他就是得重新全來，Peter大概是以前的事情想起來了，但該死的是失憶後的事前通通忘掉了。

Wade曾經不只一次對Peter這件事情又愛又恨。恨在第一次知道紐約英雄居然就把他給拋在腦後感到的怨恨，但又愛它帶給Wade一個重新讓Peter認識自己的機會，但就在操蛋的終於把人追到手後記憶又說回來就回來。

那隻蠢犀牛瞬間就在雇傭兵怨恨排行單直衝上第二名(Aka第一名是好多年前某個夜晚在他累得像坨屎想去一間世界級好吃的捲餅店慰勞自己時卻發現店老闆被幾個混混弄到關門──當然那群人下場不是挺好，至少遭受到了Wade Wilson式的恐怖制裁)，但此時就算Wade怨恨的蹲在床邊多久都沒辦法把事情扭轉回來了。

他又可憐兮兮的蹲了一會，最後還是伸手再次戳了戳不知道到底睡著沒的紐約英雄。

「嘿，聽著，我知道這件事聽起來可能對你來說有點進展神速，但其實我們就在你失憶的時候交往了──我發誓不是我瞎扯，真的，還是你先告白的。」Wade說到一半還伸出手指向天發誓，但Peter仍舊背對著他。

「噢，好吧，你睡著了？所以這次得換我跟你告白了？我覺得有點小傷心阿每件事情都得重來，但──哦，好吧，你睡，我醒來再來找你。」Wade說到有點自討沒趣的停了。

好吧好吧，大不了就是這次換個人起頭吧，但他可不能保證他能不能說的和當時候的自己一樣答應神速阿。

Wade咕噥著，就在抱怨著站起身時卻被一把抓住了手腕。

Peter慢慢吞吞的從床上翻過了身看他。

「別鬧了，Wade。」Peter還是剛剛那副表情，但Wade的視線在Peter從床單下扯住他的手上停著，感覺似乎有什麼慢慢在心底鮮明起來。

「......別多想了，我還記得。」Peter有點無奈的看著他，「我只是頭有點痛，真的，別再試著跟我告白了，你知道我也喜歡你的，如果你每次都要我回答的話你得好好記著這個。」

他坐起身，也拉著Wade坐在他床邊。

「聽著，我不太需要同個人跟我要求交往第二次，尤其在我們根本還沒分手的份上。」Peter咕噥著，他伸手揉了揉額角。「我猜我現在頭痛成這樣不光只是因為那隻犀牛，感覺真是......怪極了，明明事情都是我做的，但又沒什麼真實感。」

Wade伸手跟著揉了揉他的頭，Peter任由著他。

「Wade，」Peter一會才把他的手從頭上拉下來，「讓我再睡一會，其他事情我們晚點再說，好嗎？」他湊過去親了親Wade的臉頰後才退開，鬆開了牽制著他的手，轉身又躺回床上。

過了會Wade才終於了解到狀況。

「嘿等等，在你睡之前我能問個問題嗎？」Wade沒放過他，他又推了推Peter。「所以你現在感覺如何？除了頭痛以外？」

Peter轉過頭看了他一眼，而Wade趕緊收手。

「感覺就只是......」最終仍然沒敵過對方的好奇，Peter嘆了口氣後輕聲回應他。  
「......做了一場長夢吧。」

-Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於完結！會有番外，大概就是提些之前沒講到或者其餘後續的事情，當然也歡迎大家找些文中模糊的地方或者提出哪些讓自己很好奇的後續問題來供我寫番外www
> 
> 但說是這麼說，其實這篇我寫完好久了(?)是至少五年前的作品，番外一直沒補我好抱歉lol  
> 不過或許未來某一天我會再回來補的:D 
> 
> 結尾似乎有點小爛(應該說很爛，拜託去看一次我第一次說的話與中途Tony說的話，打從一開始就立好Flag了，這就是個充滿老梗的一篇文(欸)
> 
> 但最後我想了想還是不打算再爛一次，所以沒什麼記憶回復了反而之前的經歷都忘了的狗血故事，而且如果真那麼寫估計還得再多寫上六萬字(欸)，就說了不歹戲拖棚，於是記得了那就是一併記得了。
> 
> 然後看完尾聲請再去看一次泰戈爾那首，我努力把兩者結合起來，  
> “在夢裡我們素不認識，醒來卻發現彼此相愛”。
> 
> 我不知道有沒有把感覺寫出來，但在夢裡(喪失記憶後)Wade與他是陌生人，當他醒來，他發現他們已經交往了。
> 
> 差不多是想寫這樣的感覺但其實也不知道自己到不到位。  
> 抱歉挺爛的其實，對不起，就是這樣TAT剩下的不了解的地方大概就用番外補足了吧:D
> 
> 最後，如果你喜歡這篇故事，歡迎告訴我！


End file.
